


The Lady

by Dazzlious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, F/M, Hand Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzlious/pseuds/Dazzlious
Summary: When Arthur Weasley decides to go outside his marriage to find sexual relief he receives far more than he ever expected.





	1. Prologue

 

Arthur Weasley looked at the small card again, turning it over in his hand to read everything it said. He bit his lip as he debated then put the card back in his pocket, turning away to continue with reading the file he was working on — a case to do with a cursed necklace. After ten minutes of reading, he sighed, rubbing his eyes, and pulled the card from his pocket once more, leaning back in his chair as he studied it again.

Jenkins, the colleague who had given him the card, had assured him the service was extremely discreet and a very reasonable price considering the speciality factor. He had also assured Arthur that satisfaction was guaranteed. The clientele was select, the service second to none and the lady beautiful; extremely so.

Arthur sighed. He had been married to Molly for almost forty-five years and during that time he had never been unfaithful, had never even really noticed anyone else. His wife was everything he had ever wanted. Except that sexually she wasn’t quite as adventurous as he would have liked.

She never had been really and now, beginning to age after seven children and twelve grandchildren, she wasn’t even as forthcoming as he would like. Sex was becoming a long distant memory rather than an active part of their lives and as he missed the normal things they used to do together he began also to crave those things that he had always wanted to try but had never had the opportunity to do.

It was during a lunchtime conversation around that sort of topic that one of the other department heads, Alastor Jenkins, had mentioned ‘The Lady’ to him. It seemed she was known only to a select few, those who knew how to keep a secret; those who would have everything to lose if a liaison of the type she offered became public knowledge, and she was extremely highly regarded.

No one would call her a whore although undoubtedly that was what she was; after all, her services didn’t come for free, but rather she was ‘companion’ to those who _she_ chose. She never advertised and it was made clear that knowledge of her did not guarantee the chance to be with her.

As Arthur looked at the card he wondered whether he would be considered perverse in his desires but he knew that not to be the case. From what Jenkins had told him, admittedly not much with regards to the woman herself other than that she was extremely attractive and as talented as she was beautiful, it appeared she was game for just about anything and Jenkins had yet to find an activity she wouldn’t try at least once.

Arthur threw the card in the bin. Yes, he could fantasise about going to see this woman and doing all those things he so wanted to try, but he knew that in reality he would never cheat on Molly like that.

He stood, picked up the file, and walked over to the filing cabinet. He placed the file in the drawer and locked it then went around his office locking everything away, the manual labour comforting him in a way that doing it with magic never would. When he was content the room was secure he waved his wand to douse the lights and picking up his briefcase headed out of the door, closing it behind him.

A moment later the door re-opened and he walked back over to the bin and retrieved the card from its depths.


	2. One

Arthur stood nervously outside the nondescript block of flats.

After another eight weeks without any form of sex being forthcoming, he had finally given in and owled the woman named on the card. In return, he had received a long and interesting-looking questionnaire. He was intrigued to see that name or any other distinguishing features were not amongst the questions. It appeared the Lady had no interest in who he was but she did want to know what he wanted to do.

For almost another six weeks Arthur had kept the unfilled questionnaire locked in his desk drawer at work, but as it became obvious that sex at home was still not likely he had finally filled it in and returned it. He had been brutally honest about his desires. After all, if he was going to pay someone for sex he wanted to make sure that he would get to try everything he had ever thought about doing, and if he was considered extreme then she would turn him down.

But to Arthur’s surprise, almost immediately he had received a handwritten invitation to visit. The card mentioned a sum that he found surprisingly reasonable considering his demands and an R.S.V.P. request. Again he stalled, but the little voice in his brain kept pointing out that he wasn’t getting it at home any longer so he could reasonably be expected to go elsewhere. The Lady, whoever she was, was obviously agreeable to his desires; she would allow him to finally do all those things he had wanted to try for so many years.

After another couple of months of stalling, Arthur eventually replied, accepting the invitation. In return, he received a date, time and address which the note told him he was to destroy after confirming. He did as requested, destroying the other communiqués too so that there could be no link between him and the mysterious Lady.

So now here he was, five minutes before his appointment, outside the discreet Georgian house that had been converted into flats, in which his companion for the afternoon resided. For a moment he thought about leaving, going home to his wife to see if she could be coaxed into lovemaking, but he knew realistically that was a vain hope.

Taking a deep breath, he walked to the door of the building and pressed the buzzer. The voice that answered sounded like a house-elf and Arthur considered how well off the Lady must be or how well she must be doing to live in such an expensive place, and with a servant, too. That made him wonder why she was doing this at all.

The interior of the lobby was luxurious, giving away the wealth of the building and its inhabitants. The lift was quiet and deeply carpeted, and it moved swiftly to the fourth floor. He walked down the corridor towards the door of the flat, his footfalls silent on the plush carpet. A moment later he knocked on the door and waited.

After a few seconds the door was opened by a house-elf dressed in a pristine white uniform. The creature bowed and moved to allow him entry before closing the door.

‘If Master would like to wait,’ the house-elf said politely in its high squeaky voice and showed him into a parlour which was plainly but elegantly furnished with a dark red velvet loveseat and several large and rather formal-looking leather armchairs. A small table held a gleaming silver tray containing a cut-glass decanter full of a golden liquid and several matching glasses.

Arthur perched on the edge of the loveseat and waited nervously. A moment later he heard a door opening somewhere else in the flat and the soft swish of robes. He stood, now expectant, as the Lady entered the room.

‘I understand that you have some fantasies you wish to fulfil,’ the Lady said. Her voice was light and seductive with just a hint of amusement.

She raised her head to look at Arthur and they both froze.

The Lady was the first to speak.

‘Oops!’ she said and bit her bottom lip, looking a touch embarrassed but also quite amused. She raised her hand to her mouth.

Arthur stared at his daughter-in-law, looking more desirable than he had ever seen her, wearing beautiful and clearly expensive lingerie that showed her still-trim figure off to its full advantage. In fact, she looked absolutely stunning.

‘Hermione?’ he asked, not quite believing it was her.

‘Hullo Arthur,’ she said quietly. ‘I think you’d better sit down.’

She walked over to the decanter and poured two measures of the golden liquid, passing one glass to Arthur where he now sat in one of the armchairs. Hermione sat on the loveseat facing him. She took a small sip of her drink.

‘Well, I never expected to see you,’ she admitted, smiling faintly. ‘One of the problems of being anonymous, of course,’ she added with a small laugh.

Arthur wasn’t sure he could speak. His mind was still processing the fact that it really was Hermione sitting here almost naked before him. That it really was Hermione who had agreed to all his sexual demands. That it was Hermione who had agreed to the sexual demands of Merlin only knew how many other men before him.

‘Why?’ he finally managed to ask, his voice a coarse rasp. He took a large mouthful of his drink.

Hermione stared at him for almost a minute, patently carefully considering her response. She took another sip of her drink.

‘I love having sex,’ she finally admitted with a slight shrug. ‘I have an abnormally high sex drive that Ronald can’t satisfy. Once I realised that I decided to do something about it . . . and this is what I chose.’

‘Does Ron know?’ Arthur asked in astonishment.

Hermione shook her head. ‘Heavens, no; which is why it’s all so secret. And I don’t want him finding out, either. I have no desire to end my marriage.’ She looked pointedly at Arthur.

‘But—’

Hermione cut him off. ‘Look, I’m sorry that you’ve seen me, really I am, Arthur, but I keep what I do here very separate from my home life with my husband and children. I’m sure you must have heard how selective I am . . . and that’s for a reason. I do this because I want to have sex, not for money . . .  although money does have its advantages, obviously.’ She looked around the room frowning slightly. ‘I honestly never thought that you would go outside your marriage so it never occurred to me that I might see you.’

‘And what about if Ron comes here?’ Arthur asked.

‘He won’t. Even if he found out my service existed and by some amazing chance decided to go for it, the questions are geared to me recognising him,’ Hermione said. ‘Anyway, the whole reason for this is because he doesn’t want sex as much as I do.’ She took another sip of her drink. ‘I’m amazed at your fantasies,’ she continued candidly. ‘I mean, after all those years with Molly I would have thought there would be nothing left that you hadn’t tried at least once.’

Arthur shrugged. ‘She’s not as adventurous as you. I guess Ron must take after her.’

Hermione smiled and said lightly, ‘Well, we have a bit of a situation here, don’t we, Arthur? We both have secrets that we need each other to keep. Are you going to keep my secret?’

Arthur looked at her, unsure of what to say. Could he keep what Hermione did a secret from his son? Did he want to? But if he revealed what he knew then what would Hermione say about him?

‘I know this is difficult,’ Hermione acknowledged, ‘but I really do need you to keep my secret and of course, I’ll keep yours in return.’ She winked seductively.

After another few seconds, Arthur finally nodded his agreement.

‘The thing is, what do we do now?’ Hermione asked. She finished the drink in her glass and looked intently at Arthur.

He stared at her in confusion. ‘What do you mean?’

‘Well, you came here with a list of desires,’ she said bluntly. ‘They haven’t gone. Do you still want to fulfil them?’

‘With you?’ Arthur asked in shock. He had finished his drink, too.

Hermione shrugged. ‘Is there anyone else? I’m more than happy to continue if you are.’ She smiled again. ‘Of course, there won’t be any charge,’ she said, her pose becoming subtly more seductive. ‘Just the chance for us both to get what we want.’

Arthur studied her keenly. She really was extremely beautiful and in that gorgeous lingerie was incredibly enticing. He could feel the desire flaring in him as he looked at her and he was torn. What Hermione was suggesting was so wrong, but then so was what he had been going to do when he didn’t know who the Lady was, and would he ever get another chance like this? The idea of making love to her was so tempting it almost hurt.

Hermione left her seat and placed her now empty glass on the table then moved back to stand in front of Arthur. She held out her hand.

‘Your choice, Arthur,’ she said quietly. ‘Stay or go. It really is up to you.’

Arthur took her hand as he stood, placing his glass next to hers.

‘Stay,’ he whispered.

Hermione nodded and with a smile, silently led him from the room.

The bedroom was amazing, Arthur discovered. The entire décor had been designed purely for seduction. Shades of red and purple offset with black in velvet and silk, the opulent fabrics adorning the huge four-poster bed that dominated the room. The walls were dark and sensual with candles artfully arranged to provide interesting pockets of light.

Stopping by the bed, Hermione wrapped her arms around Arthur’s neck. He automatically pulled her towards him.

‘Just so you know, I’ll do absolutely anything you want, Arthur,’ she whispered.

Arthur felt his desire flare hotly again, overwhelming the sense of guilt he was feeling at what he was about to do. His lips found hers as he enfolded her tighter into his embrace, the kiss deepening as Hermione’s tongue slid into his mouth, capturing his. He was amazed at how soft she felt, her lips and her body. As they kissed she rubbed against him, her body pressing against his erection. Hermione gave a small sigh of desire which made him grab her even tighter, deepening the kiss still further.

Moving back slightly, she began to remove his clothes, pulling up his robe to reveal the hard bulge in his underpants. She smiled wickedly and ran her hand over it, squeezing gently. Arthur put his head back, his eyes closed as he moaned. Soon he was naked and Hermione examined him, enjoying the sight. He had no idea how she managed it but she was making him feel sexy, something he had not really felt for years.

‘Mmmm nice,’ she said, smiling as her hand reached out for his erection.

He gasped as her fingers wrapped around the hard length. His hands found her breasts and squeezed her erect nipples through the soft silk of her bra. Rapidly, he removed the covering robe and unclasped the bra and removed it, gazing with adoration as her impressive breasts were revealed. Moaning his approval, he bent forward to lick a nipple as Hermione continued to play with his cock.

‘Ooh, I like that,’ she whispered as his tongue laved her nipple before sucking the hard nub into his mouth. A few seconds later he followed suit with the other.

His hands were sliding her knickers down now, revealing her pert bottom and her hairless mound that made him quiver with lust. Hermione sighed with pleasure as his hand slid between her legs, his fingers rubbing along her wet vulva. Arthur felt his cock throb in response to her attention. He slid two fingers into her hot core, enjoying the feel of her silky softness.

‘Oh, Arthur,’ she moaned quietly, and once again his cock twitched, enjoying hearing Hermione saying his name.

She pressed her lips against his again for another devastating kiss before pulling away from him. Arthur looked at her, suddenly anxious. What was wrong? Had she changed her mind?

Hermione smiled and dropped to her knees in front of him, her tongue flicking out to lick his cock. Slowly she moved from the very tip right down to the base, then all around his balls, sucking each one in turn into her mouth for a moment, then back up to the tip as she nibbled gently on the sensitive flesh.

She blew on him to tease him and as he cried out in frustration she finally slid her mouth over him, sucking him deep into her throat. Arthur’s cry turned to pleasure as Hermione sucked him hard, her tongue playing with his cock as she sucked. His hands brushed through her hair as he fucked her mouth, then grabbed her head as he pushed deep inside her.

‘Oh fuck, that feels so good,’ he moaned and Hermione smiled, giving a little growl of agreement that reverberated around his cock, making him cry out once more.

Arthur could feel his climax building. He knew it wouldn’t be long before he came and he was hit with an overwhelming desire to fill her beautiful mouth with his seed.

‘I’m cumming!’ he cried as he continued to push deep into her mouth.

Hermione gave a moan of pleasure as she seemingly sucked him even harder. He bucked, his buttocks clenching as he spurted, filling her warm and willing mouth. Finally, she released his cock and sat back still smiling, licking her lips in a satisfied manner as she swallowed. Arthur felt a rush of lust and desire stronger than anything he had ever known as he watched his beautiful daughter-in-law, so obviously enjoying what she was doing.

‘You taste good,’ she told him seductively.

‘My turn to see how you taste now,’ Arthur responded, his voice gravelly with lust as he helped her up from the floor.

‘Ooh, yes please,’ Hermione replied happily as she planted herself on the bed, opening her legs wide to reveal the soft pink folds of her sex.

‘Mmmm, well, you certainly look good enough to eat,’ Arthur told her as his finger trailed down her slit.

Hermione shivered in anticipation, laying back as Arthur’s tongue connected with her already engorged clit. She tasted wonderful and as he licked her Arthur knew that however many times he did this he would never get tired of the taste of her. He was amazed that Ron didn’t want to spend all day doing this, although obviously his son had inherited Molly’s sex drive.

His arms wrapped around Hermione’s legs as he pulled her soft folds onto his tongue, her very clear cries of enjoyment making him even more determined. He didn’t even stop when she came, flooding his mouth as he greedily lapped at her, convinced he was in heaven, his fingers now joining his tongue in giving her pleasure.

When he finally released her Arthur looked down at the beautiful woman, her eyes closed and her breathing shallow, her face and body flushed pink from the sex. He thought Hermione looked even more attractive than he had ever seen her. His cock twitched, already recovered and wanting to be inside that exquisite tightness.

Hermione opened her eyes and smiled at Arthur, her hand reaching out to caress his cock once more, guiding him towards her as if she had read his mind. For a few seconds he rubbed against her soft folds and then he thrust, pushing deep inside that delicious softness, moaning loudly with joy as her tight muscles enveloped him.

She cried out, too, a gentle sound of need that set his blood racing as he fucked her hard and deep, each slow stroke completely filling her with his cock before almost withdrawing completely.

Hermione moved against him, staying with him stroke for stroke, her mewls of enjoyment matching each exquisite contraction of her muscles. She wrapped a leg around Arthur’s back as if to pull him deeper. Every so often the mewls turned to a cry, her hands reaching to grab his head, pulling him down to kiss him.

Arthur almost exploded with pleasure at the feel of her gentle tongue in his mouth as he rode the horny woman, her desire evident in her cries. His hands were back on her breasts, squeezing them, feeling her stiff nipples pressing into his palms which somehow increased his desire.

Shifting position slightly, he pulled her legs over his shoulders, first one then the other, enjoying the deep moan that Hermione gave as his cock sank even deeper inside her. Her breathing was fast and shallow now, her cries of desire almost constant with every thrust and he was sure she was close to orgasm again.

As was he, Arthur realised from the tell-tale twitching in his cock and the tugging in his balls. He sped up, a vision of him filling Hermione with his seed sliding into his mind, and lust flared again, knowing he wanted this more than anything else in the world right now.

Then Hermione came, her muscles contracting around his thick cock, squeezing hard and milking him as she screamed out, sounding almost in pain. He realised she was calling out his name and that finished him. He exploded deep inside her, pumping his seed into that exquisite tightness, then collapsed on top of her, not wanting to leave her body.

‘Well, that was amazing,’ Hermione said sincerely as Arthur finally moved off her, pulling her into his arms. She was grinning wildly. ‘Thank you, Arthur.’ She gave him another deeply sensual kiss that made his stomach curl with delight.

His hand stroked her face as he looked at her tenderly. How could Ron ever turn down the opportunity to feel this good? Again his mind flicked to Molly and for a second he felt guilty again at his betrayal of her, but only momentarily. He was on a high after the magnificent sex and all he could think was of the other things he was going to do with Hermione.

She slid her arms around him, holding him close, their bodies pressed together as she kissed him. He was enjoying listening to her slowing breathing as she came down. Her eyes sparkled and her skin was flushed and glistening from the sex. She looked absolutely gorgeous and Arthur couldn’t keep his hands off her, his hands moving around her waist in return, fingers gently brushing the silky soft skin on her back.

 

 

* * *

 

 

‘So is it just that Ron doesn’t do it enough?’ Arthur asked interestedly as they lay still holding each other a short while later.

He could feel his arousal building again already as his fingers found Hermione’s slit once more. She gave a small whimper of pleasure as she opened up for him.

Hermione looked sadly at her father-in-law and sighed. ‘No, not just that. Unfortunately, he doesn’t appear to have your talent for giving pleasure either.’

Arthur flushed at her compliment.

‘He’s not really into oral sex — at least not giving.’ She looked rueful. ‘Of course, he doesn’t mind me sucking him. Actually, that’s the thing he likes most.’ She gave a small bitter laugh. ‘But once he comes he loses interest in anything else.’

Arthur stared at her in amazement. How could his son not want to bury his face in Hermione’s soft folds and give her as much pleasure as he could? If he had been her husband he wasn’t sure he would ever let her out of bed.

‘But you have intercourse?’ Arthur was fascinated now.

‘Only if I don’t suck him first,’ Hermione admitted sounding resigned. ‘And then it doesn’t usually last very long. He thrusts, he spurts and then he goes to sleep.’

‘And your pleasure?’ Arthur was horrified. The time between fucks notwithstanding, it sounded as if Hermione’s home sex life was worse than his.

Hermione gave a small laugh. ‘I think he’s forgotten he can make me cum. It doesn’t happen unless I’ve brought myself almost to climax before he starts. But he doesn’t understand why I masturbate either. To be honest, Arthur, I can’t remember the last time he made me cum.’

‘I’m sorry,’ Arthur whispered, feeling really badly for his daughter-in-law as if in some way it was his fault that his son was a complete failure in the bedroom.

Hermione stroked his face gently. ‘It’s not your fault, Arthur. I love Ronald to bits,’ she admitted honestly, ‘but he’s just not enough in bed. I need lots of sex, not just a quick shag once a month before going to sleep.’

She kissed him again and her hand reached to stroke his semi-erect cock. She gave a small moan of delight as she moved on his fingers that were still buried inside her core.

‘So now you know why I do this,’ she whispered in Arthur’s ear, ‘and why I want it kept a secret.’

Arthur nodded, moaning as Hermione’s head moved so she could suck his cock again, her tongue swirling around the sensitive flesh as she made it grow. He enjoyed the feeling as he stiffened, filling her beautiful mouth once more.

‘Ready to go again, I see.’ She winked at him as she released his erection. ‘So what do you want to do now?’

Arthur’s breathing quickened. Now was the moment when he could really live out his fantasies, could do all those things he had always wanted to do. But could he tell her, would she think him perverted? Hermione rubbed against him again, seemingly seeing his indecision.

‘Shall I tell you what I want?’ she asked seductively, her mouth against his ear once more. Then her lips pressed against his.

Arthur gazed at her avidly, his eyes full of desire and nodded. At the moment, he would do absolutely anything she asked of him.

‘I want you to fuck my arse,’ she whispered, so gently he wasn’t sure he heard her correctly.

His breath caught. She knew his desires and was giving voice to them.

‘What was that?’ he asked hopefully.

‘You . . . putting that lovely big cock deep in my tight arse,’ Hermione clarified. She was stroking his cock again as she spoke so seductively. ‘Do you want to do that?’

Arthur wasn’t sure he could speak with the wave of pure lust that coursed through his body. Of course he wanted to do that. It was the one thing he had always wanted to try but Molly had steadfastly refused to even consider as she thought it perverted and dirty, and now here Hermione was making it sound like it was as natural as everything else they had done.

‘I know you do,’ she continued, her voice even more alluring now, ‘and I _really_ want you to do it.’

Her lips found his again, gentle as ever but he kissed her back passionately, wanting her to know just how much he wanted her, just how deep his desire for her ran.

‘I want to spank you,’ he managed, the other part of the fantasy breaking from him as he realised that he was going to get exactly what he wanted.

Hermione smiled wickedly. ‘You want to punish me, eh?’

Arthur nodded again. _Oh, Merlin, please let her say yes_ , he thought desperately.

‘Well . . . I have been rather a naughty girl,’ she said breathily, biting on her finger in a manner that almost made Arthur groan with desire. ‘So yes, Arthur, you should spank me . . . hard . . . and teach me a lesson.’

Arthur almost cried with joy. 

Soon Hermione was on her hands and knees, her seductive bottom wiggling. This time he did groan.

‘What’s the matter?’ she asked worriedly, turning her head to look over her shoulder at him.

‘You are very sexy, Hermione,’ Arthur admitted sincerely.

Hermione smiled, looking pleased with the compliment. Then she gave a small moan of pleasure as Arthur’s hand stroked her rounded cheeks.

‘Are you sure about this?’ he asked worriedly.

‘I am,’ Hermione said brightly ‘Are you? I’ve been a _very_ naughty girl, Arthur. You really do need to punish me.’

Arthur raised his hand then released it, slapping her on her left cheek. It sounded harder than it actually was. He had really just tapped her. Hermione had been expecting and hoping for something a little more intense.

‘Perhaps I’m in the wrong position,’ she suggested gently and moved to lie across Arthur’s lap. He stifled a moan as her soft skin came into contact with his rock hard cock.

‘Punish me properly,’ she begged.

The hand rose and fell again, the resulting smack causing Hermione to cry out. That was much better.

‘Another twenty, I think,’ Arthur said excitedly, already savouring the experience even more than he had expected, assisted by Hermione’s obvious enjoyment of the act.

Hermione gave a small murmur of approval.

Again and again his hand connected with her bottom, the resultant hand prints causing her skin to smart and turn red. Arthur thought he had never seen anything as beautiful as Hermione’s bottom after being spanked twenty-two times, the red flush so livid against her creamy skin. A look at her face showed cheeks the same colour and a look of desire so deep it made him shudder.

‘More,’ she whispered as his hand brushed gently over her bottom, soothing the reddened skin.

‘Can you stand another ten?’ he asked his voice so full of longing he could hardly speak. Oh, gods, he hoped she could.

‘Yes please,’ Hermione moaned loudly.

Arthur could feel his erection pressed into Hermione’s stomach, his arousal almost at fever pitch as he punished her further. Each slap he gave caused her to cry out, in pain he thought, but on checking she refused to stop, insisting she was enjoying it. From the feel of her sex, which his fingers kept straying to between spanks, she was obviously telling the truth; she was soaking and the look of joy on her face alone was enough to make him continue.

By the time he reached the last slap he wasn’t entirely sure that Hermione wasn’t on the verge of cumming again. Her bottom was now bright red and looked amazing. She gasped as he ran his hand gently over the sore skin, his other hand sliding between her soft folds, fingers pressing into her wet core.

‘Oh yes!’ she cried, her body writhing against his fingers, causing friction against his cock.

He pulled his wet fingers from her and slid one into her anus. Hermione moaned loudly with pleasure. Gods, she felt good. A moment later he added a second finger, pushing deep inside the tight channel and giving a low rumble of a moan himself.

‘Lubrication charm or the Muggle way?’ Hermione gasped, already knowing the answer. Arthur could never resist anything Muggle.

‘Muggle way?’ he asked sounding interested.

Hermione squirmed from his grasp and bent over the side of the bed to open a drawer in one of the bedside cabinets. She emerged a few seconds later with a large bottle.

‘Lubrication,’ she announced happily, and handing it to Arthur she pressed the plunger on the top and watched as a stream of thick clear gel hit her palm.

She smiled again and rubbed her hands together before gently stroking Arthur’s cock, covering it with the cool slippery lube.

‘Odourless, colourless, water-soluble and extremely slippery,’ she said happily as she turned around, her bottom once more wiggling seductively at Arthur.

He now covered his fingers in the gel and slid into her tightness, feeling the lubrication ease the passage. He squirted some more to make sure she was ready and then pressed his excited cock against the tight entrance.

‘Mmmm fuck me,’ Hermione begged, still seductively wiggling her bottom.

With a loud grunt of desire, Arthur pushed, feeling the tight channel opening up around him as he buried himself inside her. Hermione gave a cry, too, so clearly of pleasure that Arthur thrust deeper, his hands grabbing her hips as he rode her hard. Beneath him, Hermione’s cries were constant, every thrust causing her to moan with desire, crying in pain only once as his eager fingers dug into the sore skin on her bottom.

Slowing, Arthur paused to savour the magnificent feeling that was his cock buried deep inside Hermione’s beautiful bottom before sliding slowly out, knowing she could feel every inch. Her cries were louder now, her breathing quickening as again he slid deep, still slowly, trying to prolong the enjoyment. But it was no good; her tightness wrapped around him and squeezed even as he opened her up and soon he was on the verge of cumming again.

He slammed into her, making her cry out as he pushed her down beneath him, riding her hard and fast, focussed only on the awesome feelings that were building inside him, threatening to erupt. Hermione cried out again and his hand moved between her legs, brushing over her hard clit before he slid his fingers inside her, wanting her to climax with him. Her breathing turned into panting as he thrust into her, every movement causing them both to grunt with passion.

‘Oh fuck, yes!’ he screamed as Hermione’s tightness squeezed him, causing him to erupt, leaving a trail of fluid deep inside the tight channel. Still buried deep, Arthur’s fingers didn’t stop moving and seconds later she screamed, too, as her climax hit, causing her to buck wildly. Hermione’s contracting muscles caused her anus to contract too, squeezing Arthur again, causing him to cry out anew.

Finally he withdrew from Hermione and pulled her down into his arms, cradling her as his lips caressed her neck and face, cupping her breasts as his fingers played with her still-erect nipples. He whispered in her ear, thanking her again and again for what she had let him do.

‘I take it you enjoyed that then?’ she said when she could talk again.

She was smiling contentedly, still lying back in Arthur’s arms, happily resting her head on his shoulder.

‘Even more than I had always imagined,’ Arthur admitted. He, too, sounded ecstatic. ‘But did you?’

‘You must know I did,’ Hermione said. ‘You know how hard I came.’

‘You’re not too sore, are you?’ he asked worriedly, hoping he hadn’t spanked her too hard.

Hermione laughed. ‘Nope, it just tingles now; still red, though, I expect.’

She moved slightly to show Arthur her bottom. His hand stroked her cheeks gently.

‘Mmmm and very beautiful it looks, too,’ he told her, smiling again.

Hermione twisted back into his arms.

‘Thank you, Arthur.’

Now he laughed. ‘I think it should be me thanking you, Hermione,’ he said honestly as he bent to kiss her. ‘You’ve no idea how much I’ve always wanted to do that.’

Hermione smiled. ‘Oh, I think I got the idea. You were very enthusiastic.’

She kissed him again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

‘Hmmm we didn’t get a chance to do everything you wanted, did we?’ Hermione said a little later. She was now lying face down on Arthur with her head resting on his chest, drowsily listening to his heartbeat.

‘Oh, I think we did all right,’ Arthur replied. He knew he had to be going but felt strangely reluctant to move. He was enjoying the feel of Hermione on him and didn’t want her to get up. His fingers traced a pattern over the soft skin on her back.

She lifted her head to look at him.

‘But you wanted to tie me up,’ she said with a mischievous smile. ‘Do you want to do that now or next time?’

‘Next time?’ Arthur asked looking surprised. Was there going to be a next time?

‘Oops, me making assumptions again,’ Hermione apologised. She was blushing furiously now.

Arthur found her blushing highly arousing, but then he had discovered that he found everything about Hermione arousing.

‘You want me to come back?’ Arthur asked, sounding astonished.

Hermione bit her bottom lip nervously. ‘Only if you want to. I just thought that as we’d had such a good time . . . .’

She blushed again and Arthur couldn’t help but pull her up so his lips could find hers.

‘Should we really do this, Hermione?’ he asked.

Hermione shrugged. ‘I want to,’ she said honestly, gazing at Arthur.

He stared back at his beautiful daughter-in-law. He wanted it too . . . more than anything in the world at that moment. Merlin’s beard, was he really going to have an affair with his own son’s wife? He looked at her for a moment and the answer became clear.

‘So do I,’ he admitted.

Hermione smiled. ‘Next time it is then,’ she said happily, her mouth finding his in another deeply passionate kiss.


	3. Two

Hermione cried out as her body bucked, her orgasm washing over her. Her hands fought at the bindings that held her fast. Arthur had done a good job in tying her to the bed, but he was a novice still and had given her an out: her feet were still free, only her arms holding her captive. It was still enough, though, as he thrust into her, his thick cock making her cry out more as she waited for his climax to fill her willing body with his seed.

She really enjoyed making love with Arthur. He had been sexually frustrated for a long time and had many fantasies which he was slowly beginning to share with her. Hermione wished Ron was more like his father, but however hard she tried to get her husband interested in anything even vaguely interesting he shut up shop. Like his mother, she suspected. After all, Molly’s refusal to engage sexually was the reason that Arthur kept coming back, and part of her, a small part that should have felt guilty but didn’t, was really glad that Molly wasn’t keen on having sex.

Arthur was though, and an afternoon spent with him was always pleasurable, particularly as he so obviously wanted her to have as much fun as he did. His desires were entertaining but innocent, at least in comparison to men such as the Malfoys, but as each fantasy was fulfilled another darker and more interesting one took its place and Hermione was more than happy to help fulfil them.

She knew he still had occasional flashes of guilt at cheating on his wife and son, but fortunately never enough to have him stop the relationship. Arthur was one of only three men apart from Ron that Hermione would let into her bed at any time he wanted her, the strict times she enforced on everyone else no longer applying. He, like the others, was sensible enough not to demand her time when she was with Ron or the children, but she had on more than one occasion slipped away from a family party at the Burrow to give Arthur a blowjob or fast and furious sex in his workshop.

Hermione leant up to kiss Arthur as he moved forward to untie her, and she pulled him down on top of her as her freed arms wrapped around his neck.

‘That was good,’ she whispered breathlessly.

‘I do like tying you up,’ Arthur admitted happily. ‘You always seem to cum harder.’

‘That’s because I can’t get away,’ Hermione explained with a laugh. She tussled with him until she was lying in his arms, her back to his chest, enjoying the feeling of him holding her. ‘Not that I want to get away,’ she added contentedly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione stretched to loosen her muscles. She had just been untied and felt taut enough to pop. She opened her mouth to the lips that found hers, her arm wrapping around the neck of the blond-haired man whose hands were preoccupied with her breasts.

‘Draco will be back from holiday next Monday night,’ Lucius said after the kiss finished, his voice a bored drawl. ‘He wants to see you on Tuesday afternoon. I expect he’ll have blue balls by then.’ He smirked. ‘Actually, he’s probably already got them.’

Hermione nodded and stretched again, her back arching as her breasts thrust forward for his attention. Lucius’ mouth dropped to suckle a stiff nipple. Hermione moaned quietly.

‘He wanted to see you on Tuesday morning but I put him off,’ he continued laconically as his mouth released her nipple.

‘Why, am I doing something?’ Hermione asked curiously as his mouth found the other.

After a brief period of suckling, Lucius released the nipple to answer. ‘Yes. There’s a coffee morning thing at the Ministry which Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes is involved in. I expect your useless great lump of a husband’s forgotten to mention it to you but all wives are expected to attend as it’s some charity event, so cancel anything you were doing.’

‘Are you going?’ Hermione asked with interest, her hand moving down to grasp his erect cock. She heard Lucius grunt.

‘Possibly, although that would mean taking Narcissa along.’ Lucius sounded less than happy. ‘Shame I can’t take you instead.’ He bent to kiss her lips as he groaned once more. ‘I need to fuck you, you little vixen,’ he whispered as he pushed her down beneath him, his legs sliding between hers, cock already pressing through her soft pink lips.

They both cried out as he entered her, their bodies connecting in the way they had hundreds of times before, both of them understanding the best way to give the other pleasure.

‘I’d marry you tomorrow,’ Lucius whispered as his mouth dropped kisses onto her throat.

‘I know, but I love Ron . . . _ooooh_ ,’ Hermione replied, crying out as Lucius pushed harder, his cock hitting her cervix.

‘But . . . he . . . doesn’t . . . love . . . you,’ he said, his words matching his thrusts, his breathing was becoming heavier now.

‘Yes, he does . . . _mmmm_ . . . he’s just not so into sex. I mean he does it . . . _oooh_ . . . just not that often.’

‘Just think how happy I could make you,’ Lucius crooned as Hermione’s cries came thick and fast now.

‘You already do, though, Lucius,’ she whimpered, her body writhing as her climax rose.

‘I would dedicate every day of my life to your pleasure,’ Lucius promised, thrusting harder as he latched onto Hermione’s orgasm.

Hermione squealed as she came, no longer able to keep up the discussion, now too focussed on the feeling inside her and her breathing which was shallow and thready.

‘ _Oooooh_ , Lucius . . . Fuck!’ she screamed, grabbing his head and pulling it down so she could kiss him.

A few seconds later he, too, cried out as he came, thrusting as deep inside Hermione as he could get.

‘How about giving me a baby?’ he asked quietly as he stroked her hair. She had moved and was lying almost across him, his arm wrapped around her back.

‘Erm no!’ Hermione replied sharply. ‘My baby days are long over. At least I hope so.’

Lucius laughed. ‘I just can’t find a way to trap you, Hermione.’

Hermione smiled. ‘You don’t really want to trap me, Lucius. You know it would be no fun if we were married.’

Lucius stroked her face. ‘I’m not sure that’s true,’ he said thoughtfully.

‘Well, it’s not going to happen. I love Ron and have no intention of ever leaving him. So stop thinking about it,’ she retorted a little tartly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

‘So what about the others?’ Arthur asked quietly, finally voicing the question he had considered so many times in the past.

He was stroking Hermione’s back as she lay face down on the bed after being fucked particularly hard, her bottom stinging from the good spanking she had received beforehand. She was still too sore to turn over.

‘What about them?’ Hermione turned her head to look at him.

‘Do you do the same sort of things with them?’

She thought for a moment then nodded. ‘Generally. You men are all pretty similar in your desires, you know. You all want to fuck my arse.’ She laughed loudly and bawdily.

‘That’s because it’s so incredibly fuckable,’ Arthur said as he stroked it gently, ‘and you’re always so willing to give it up.’

‘That’s because I really enjoy anal sex,’ Hermione replied honestly. ‘It’s not a crime to, you know, although I know some people seem to think it is.’

‘Well, I for one am incredibly glad that you love anal sex,’ he told her, leaning over to kiss her. He looked again at her bright red bottom. ‘And spanking.’

‘Well, you know I can’t help being naughty when you’re around,’ Hermione said seductively. She reached out to stroke his face. ‘ _You_ make me very naughty, Arthur.’

He smiled. ‘I’m sure you’re equally naughty with the others.’

She shrugged. ‘Some of them aren’t into spanking. Greg’s never interested. He just likes it rough, although Kingsley’s pretty good.’ She blushed suddenly as if she had said something she shouldn’t.

‘Kingsley. What, Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister for Magic?’ Arthur sounded stunned.

‘You mustn’t say anything, Arthur,’ Hermione chided quickly. ‘There’s a reason I keep all this stuff a secret . . . apart from Ron, I mean.’

‘But you’re fucking the Minister for Magic, Hermione.’

‘Yes, I know. So what? He likes sex as much as anyone else and he’s been so busy sorting out the Ministry and the wizarding world all these years that he hasn’t had much time for relationships, poor man.’

‘So what does he like to do, then? How much do you charge him?’

Hermione sat up, wincing slightly as she did so, her bottom still tender.

‘I’m not going to talk about my other friends to you. It’s none of your business. Why do you want to know anyway?’ Her voice was suddenly cold.

Arthur looked rueful. ‘You’re right, I’m sorry. It’s just that I wonder about it sometimes.’

‘Actually, for your information, I don’t charge for spending time with ‘friends’. I’m not a whore, you know,’ Hermione said, sounding upset. She had points of red rising in her cheeks.

Arthur pulled her into his arms. ‘I’m sorry. I didn’t realise,’ he said contritely. He kissed the top of her head. ‘But when you sent me that invitation it had a price on it . . . and with this place and everything.’ He indicated the expensively decorated room and the others beyond.

‘The price is only there to see if the person is serious,’ Hermione told him. She saw Arthur’s look of confusion and explained, ‘The questionnaire tells me what sort of things you’re interested in doing to make sure that it’s the sort of things I’m interested in. I mean I don’t want someone turning up who wants to piss all over me or something.’ She wrinkled her nose in disgust. ‘Then, if I’m interested I send an invitation with a price — highly extortionate, of course.’

Arthur raised his eyebrows remembering that he hadn’t thought the price high considering what he wanted to do.

‘You’d be amazed at how many men change their minds about what they want when they realise how much they have to pay for it. Those who don’t get put off get an appointment and we have some fun, and the price is forgotten . . . although presents are always gratefully received.’

‘But how can you afford this place, then?’ he asked with a frown. ‘I assumed you paid for it from—’

Hermione gave a loud mournful sigh. ‘Okay, I’ll tell you all my secrets, Arthur, but you have to promise to keep them whatever happens.’ She looked at him sternly. ‘Do you promise?’        

Arthur returned the look for a moment then nodded solemnly. ‘I promise.’

Hermione returned to his arms, snuggling deep into them.

‘I’m in this lovely place because of Lucius Malfoy,’ she said casually. She felt Arthur start at the name. ‘Although really it started with Draco Malfoy.’

‘This’ll be that boy you all had so much trouble with at school?’ Arthur said, his voice sounding a little unhappy.

Hermione chuckled. ‘He’s not really a boy any longer and yes, I suppose we did have a few run-ins with him before the war. I guess he was our greatest enemy; mine, Harry’s and Ron’s. But after the Battle of Hogwarts I didn’t see him again for almost twenty years.’

Arthur stayed silent to let Hermione continue her story, his fingers brushing her breasts, finding and playing with the stiffening nipples. She gave a small whimper of pleasure.

‘We were all at the Gryffindor versus Slytherin Quidditch match. You remember the first one that Albus played in? Draco’s son, Scorpius, was on the Slytherin team, too, he’s a Beater. Of course, you know him, too, don’t you? He’s Rose’s boyfriend.’

Arthur nodded but looked grim. Hermione remembered that he wasn’t keen on the match.

‘Well, at the after-match drinks I got talking to Draco. We were having one of those flirty conversations — you know, the ones that aren’t too serious but at the same time are quite searching — and it quickly became clear that his wife had even less interest in sex than Ron. So then the flirting got a bit more serious although not much as, after all, we were surrounded by Weasleys and we were at school.

‘But a few days after the match, Draco sent me an owl inviting me to have lunch with him in Diagon Alley. I used to get so bored at home all day and Ron hadn’t been taken with my idea of returning to work once the children went to school, so I agreed to meet Draco. After all, it got me out of the house for a few hours and twenty-odd years had made a lot of difference to him. He wasn’t anywhere near as arrogant as he used to be and was actually quite pleasant company.

‘So we met for lunch and had a great time. We got on well and flirted a bit more, maybe a little too seriously this time, and when we had finished eating Draco asked to spend the afternoon with me. I was reluctant at first — actually, no, downright scared I think, and of course, there was Ron to consider — but I admit I was feeling horny, very horny, and the idea of having sex, possibly even enjoyable sex, was just too tempting to turn down.

‘We went to a Muggle hotel. That really made me laugh, actually. After all that pure-blood crap Draco had spouted all those years, he took me to Muggle London. It doesn’t really matter what we did, we’ve done so many different things since then, but I had a wonderful afternoon and I realised I didn’t even feel guilty about cheating on Ron. The truth is that he doesn’t give me what I need and I have absolutely no intention of ever ending our marriage.

‘So then I started getting together with Draco every couple of weeks for lunch and afters, which was when I discovered that his wife was terribly ill — dying, actually, and he really just needed someone to be with who didn’t require him to be careful all the time. As her health deteriorated further what we were doing fizzled out — understandably, as he really was completely in love with her, poor man. He was so devastated by her death I was actually a bit worried about him, but once he began grieving properly he found his way back to me, and I was hardly going to say no, was I?

‘Somewhere along the way he had told his father about me. I have no idea why — maybe because Lucius was as unhappy in his own way as Draco was. Whatever the reason, one day I received an owl from Lucius asking if we could meet.’

‘And you went?’ Arthur sounded disgruntled and Hermione suddenly remembered that there was something of a history between the two men.

‘Yes, although warily I’ll admit. After all, we had never got on and I hadn’t forgotten him trying to kill me at the Department of Mysteries, however long ago that was. But actually, he’s changed too. I think the realisation of what Voldemort was really like was enough to make him see sense. He’s really not the man I remembered from when I was at school. I know you used to see him quite a lot. Do you think he’s changed?’

‘I don’t know,’ Arthur admitted. ‘I’ve always tried to keep away from him as we don’t get on all that well.’

Hermione nodded. ‘I can understand that. Anyway, I met him for lunch and he told me what he was looking for. Now, I told you previously that I like sex but I might have understated it somewhat. I love sex and I can’t get enough of it. It was just about controllable when I was frustrated with only Ron as a partner, but once I started seeing Draco I unleashed a beast.

‘It wasn’t long before I was seeing Lucius, too, but he didn’t want to go to a hotel, Muggle or otherwise — you know what he’s like — so I ended up being sneaked into Malfoy Manor. But that wasn’t safe. After all, neither of us wanted to get caught and so he bought me this flat and engaged the house-elf to look after it for me. It’s been the perfect place to play and Ron has no idea it even exists.’

‘So you belong to Malfoy then,’ Arthur stated, his voice suddenly dull.

Hermione stared at him sharply. ‘No. No more than I belong to _you_ or any of my other friends. Lucius gave me this flat because of our friendship but he doesn’t expect any more in return than he gets. I _belong_ to Ron and always will do. I just need to have sex . . . regularly.’

‘And do you have a lot of friends?’

‘That depends on what you’d call a lot.’ Hermione said coolly. ‘I have a few, but some come and go. There are probably about ten that are regular, although only three that have full privileges — Lucius, Draco . . . and now you.’

She smiled as she watched Arthur digesting everything she had said.

‘Are you jealous?’ she asked slyly.

Arthur shook his head. ‘I’m not quite sure what to think, to be honest, Hermione, and I really can’t believe that Ron has no idea about any of this.’

‘Well he doesn’t and I want it to stay that way,’ Hermione replied, her voice rising warningly. ‘Also, I don’t want anyone else knowing who any of the others are. You and Lucius are the only ones who have any idea of who the people are that I see.’

‘I won’t say anything,’ Arthur promised. He pulled her into another a kiss. ‘I don’t care who you fuck,’ he said honestly, ‘but I wish I could watch you doing it.’

She looked at him in astonishment. ‘What did you say?’

‘Well, actually, I want to see what they do to you and even more, I want to see how you react,’ he said, a big smirk on his face.

‘I didn’t know you were a voyeur, Arthur,’ Hermione said in amusement.

‘Neither did I,’ Arthur admitted with a rueful grin. ‘Not until I thought about you with your other men.’

‘You want to watch me with other men. Do you think you can keep quiet enough? Watching in secret or full knowledge?’

Arthur thought for a moment. He smiled wickedly. ‘Secret, I think, at least to start with. Why, do you have a candidate?’

‘I might if you can keep quiet enough. He definitely wouldn’t be happy if he knew we were being watched.’

‘So can I watch you then?’ Arthur asked excitedly.

Hermione considered it for a moment. ‘Are you going to fuck me really hard afterwards?’

‘I’ll do anything you want me to do,’ he replied honestly.

She laughed. ‘All right. In that case, be here by two-thirty on Thursday. Can you make that?’

‘I can now,’ Arthur said with a smile.

 

 

* * *

 

 

‘I’ve got a favour to ask you,’ Hermione said seductively.

Smiling, she ducked her head to take Lucius’ flaccid cock into her mouth, licking and sucking enthusiastically.

‘Must be important,’ he said with a smile as he leant back with his hands behind his head enjoying the view.

Hermione continued sucking him vigorously for a few minutes until he began to stiffen then stopped for a moment.

‘ _This_ has nothing to do with it,’ she said slyly. ‘I just like sucking your cock.’

‘Mmmm, then suck away,’ Lucius offered, groaning as Hermione’s head bent to take him into her mouth once more.

‘If you could only come in one place where would it be?’ she asked conversationally, causing Lucius to growl in frustration as she had stopped sucking him at a rather sensitive point in the proceedings.

She resumed sucking, sliding the hard length as deep down her throat as she could get. Lucius’ hand rested on the top of her head, fingers caressing her hair.

‘Your pussy, of course. Why?’

‘Just wondered,’ Hermione said happily, having once again stopped sucking.

She slid on top of Lucius’ lap and impaled herself on his hard length before he could start complaining again, instead causing a deep growl of desire as he wrapped his arms around her waist, his cock thrusting up into her exquisite wetness.

Hermione rode him hard, crying loudly as his erection filled her, causing her muscles to contract around it, squeezing on the rigid cock. Lucius cried out, too, feeling every part of her tightness as it wrapped around him, their bodies undulating as they pushed each other towards climax. Within minutes they were both cumming, calling out each other’s names as they still moved together, wringing every drop of pleasure from their coupling.

She rolled off him and collapsed on her back, smiling contentedly.

‘So what’s this favour then?’ Lucius asked. He sounded amused.

‘Hmmm, well . . . you know I’ve been seeing Arthur?’

Lucius nodded. He had been amazed when he had found out, not sure whether he was more surprised that Arthur would look outside his marriage for sex or that he had chosen to sleep with his daughter-in-law.

‘Well . . . it turns out he’s a bit of a voyeur,’ Hermione said, laughing.

‘Is he?’ Lucius replied as casually as he could manage. He could already see where this was headed.

‘He wanted to watch me with other men, in secret . . . you know, hidden away in the closet.’ She laughed.

‘I assume you let him?’ Lucius said a touch sourly, knowing how Hermione was a sucker for anything to do with the Weasleys and apparently Arthur in particular.

‘Yes, of course. He watched me with Greg Goyle. You know how much fun he is,’ she smiled.

‘Not very original, though. All he does is fuck you. He just does it hard. I don’t know why you bother with him,’ Lucius said, sounding disgruntled.

‘I bother with him because he’s very well endowed and I like being fucked really hard sometimes,’ Hermione retorted, ‘although I will admit he can be a bit of a challenge when he’s feeling really horny.’

‘So what did Arthur think?’

‘Pretty much the same as you,’ she admitted with a grin, ‘which is why he wants to watch you in action.’

Hermione closed her eyes and lay there waiting for the eruption.

‘What do you mean he wants to watch me?’

‘Well, us really. He wants to watch what you do to me and how I react. I have a feeling he’s trying to learn. You know, he’s really naïve in some ways.’

‘And you agreed to this, did you?’ Lucius asked unhappily.

‘No, of course I didn’t, Lucius. I told him I’d have to ask you first. I know that you two have a bit of history,’ Hermione said soothingly.

They lay there in silence for a few minutes.

‘And what will you give me in return for doing this favour?’ Lucius suddenly asked.

‘What do you want?’ Hermione looked at him.

Lucius rolled over, his arm crossing Hermione’s stomach.

‘I could say a baby.’ He grinned wickedly.

‘And you’d be right out of luck. I am not having a baby with you, Lucius, so think of something else.’

‘All right, I’ll do it. But I don’t want him hiding in the cupboard. He can sit out and watch where we can see him.’

Hermione nodded. ‘And in return?’

‘I’ll let you know,’ Lucius told her smiling infuriatingly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione screamed as she came, Lucius’ own cries almost as loud as hers. Having an audience seemed to spur him on to giving her more pleasure than he ever had before and she knew Arthur was learning . . . a lot.

Lucius had started by tying her to the bed as he often did; the precision bindings so taut her body was stretched almost to its limit. She had been able to sense Arthur’s interest, watching avidly as the blond man teased her mercilessly, his fingers tracing patterns on her captive body until she was pleading tearfully for release.

He finally acceded to her request, but not before his mouth found and sucked hard on her clit, causing her to whimper and beg before giving her the first orgasm of the afternoon using his talented tongue.

Lucius had released Hermione when he fucked her, knowing that if he kept her tied up she would probably end up injured; his body caressed hers in the way it always did, yet somehow today there was more to the movements as if he wanted to prove that he was her best lover.  

Hermione almost laughed at the childish competition but didn’t dare. Finally, they lay talking quietly as Lucius’ fingers once again traced patterns, this time across her stomach.

‘I’ve decided what I want,’ he said quietly.

She looked at him with interest. ‘What?’

‘We’ll get Arthur into bed with us. Have a threesome. I like the idea of us both fucking you at the same time. I bet you’d enjoy a bit of double penetration.’ He grinned wickedly.

‘You think Arthur’s going to want to do that?’ Hermione asked sceptically.

Lucius laughed uproariously. ‘Of course he will. He’s horny as fuck right now, having watched us, and he’s dying to fuck you. He’ll jump at the chance to fulfil another fantasy that he had never even realised he had until today.’

‘But the two of you—’

‘Can put aside our differences for this, I’m sure, as we both want to give you pleasure. Anyway, I’m not interested in touching him,’ Lucius said reasonably. He tickled her as he added, ‘And you did promise . . . and this is what I want.’

‘You’re not going to argue about who does what, are you?’ Hermione asked, trying to keep the smirk out of her voice. 

Lucius hugged her tighter. ‘No arguments. You’ve already told me how much Arthur likes to tap your beautiful arse and I told you before I love cumming in your pussy more than anything else, so it’s sorted — although I think we could probably swap places afterwards, just to see how different it feels for you. Anyway, you have two very succulent breasts and we’ll both enjoy playing with those.’

He winked then pulled her into a long erotic kiss.


	4. Three

‘I was hoping we could have a little fun tonight,’ Hermione said seductively as she emerged from the bathroom. She was wearing the chemise Ron had bought her for Christmas. It wasn’t great quality, not like the underwear her other men bought her, but at least it was vaguely sexy even if the cheap lace was a little scratchy.

Ron continued to undress, sitting on the bed in his vest and underpants as he removed his socks.

‘I’ve had a really hard day, Hermione. I honestly don’t think I’m going to be any good to you tonight,’ he said wearily.

Hermione bit down on the urge to retort that he was never any good to her. That really wouldn’t help. It would just piss him off and she would never get anything out of him. She sat down on the bed next to him looking sultry.

‘Perhaps it would help you relax,’ she suggested lightly. Before Ron could stop her she moved and wrapped her arms around him, feeling his still-muscular back against her chest. She rested her head on his shoulder, kissing his neck gently. ‘You’ve been so stressed lately, my love.’

Ron sighed. ‘I’m sorry, Hermione, I know I’ve not been much fun recently but we’ve had a whole load of new stock in that we’re trying to get rolled out to all the stores and it’s not going too well.’

He allowed her to pull him down onto the bed, wrapping his arms around her waist as she leant in to kiss him.

‘Forget about that for tonight,’ she said silkily. ‘Let’s just enjoy each other. You know how much I want you, Ronald, and it’s been such a long time. I really want you inside me.’

Ron sighed loudly. ‘To be honest, love, I’m not really in the mood. I’m knackered. I just want to go to sleep.’

‘Please,’ Hermione begged. ‘I’m not expecting you to keep going all night but it’s been months since we last made love.’

‘Don’t you ever think of anything else?’ Ron complained. ‘All you ever talk about these days is sex. Anyone would think you’re some kind of nymphomaniac, the amount of time you spend thinking about it.’ He let go of her and turned away, his back to her, indicating that as far as he was concerned the conversation was over.

Hermione could feel tears welling in her eyes at Ron’s comment.

‘I only go on about it because you never want to do it,’ she said unhappily. ‘Don’t you love me anymore? You never want to touch me and you’re always too tired.’ Ron grunted but didn’t change position. ‘Please talk to me, Ronald. Don’t ignore me.’

Hermione could hear how upset her voice was. So, it seemed, could Ron. After a moment he rolled over onto his back then sat up, looking at her intently.

‘Why are you getting so upset about this?’ he asked. ‘Are you broody? Is that it? You want another baby so you’re frustrated? I thought we’d agreed we weren’t going to have any more children. We decided two was the perfect number, remember? And surely it’s a bit late now after all these years? Rose and Hugo are teenagers now.’

‘I don’t want another baby,’ Hermione said, trying not to lose her temper. ‘I just want sex — you know what I mean, I want a nice hard, deep fuck.’ She glared at Ron. ‘There are millions of people all over the world who are fucking each other right now just for the fun of it because it feels good and it makes them happy, not because they’re making babies. I don’t think I’m being unreasonable by wanting you, my husband, to make love to me occasionally.’

Ron looked shocked at her outburst. ‘But you never stop going on about it. All the time all you bloody think about is sex. It’s like you’re some sort of addict.’

‘That’s because you never do it,’ Hermione retaliated. ‘If you just did it a bit more often then I wouldn’t have to keep asking you.’   

‘I told you I’m tired,’ Ron said belligerently.

‘Well you lie back and relax and we’ll see if you get hard. Please, Ron, you don’t even have to do anything. You just have to lie there. I’ll do all the work.’

Ron gave a huge sigh. ‘Okay then, but don’t be surprised if I can’t get it up. I feel physically exhausted.’ He lay back down.

Hermione leant over to kiss him gently on the lips, smiling now. ‘Don’t worry, darling, I’ll get you hard.’

She gripped his flaccid cock with her hand, squeezing it with growing intensity until she felt it stiffen just a little. Moving down the bed, she slid her mouth over the soft member, sucking and licking it as she squeezed his balls. At first there was little reaction but Hermione wasn’t deterred, and after ten minutes of intensive wanking and sucking she finally got the erection she wanted.

However, by that time Ron was more awake and knew just what he wanted, too. His hands slid through her hair, grasping her head as he pushed her deeper onto his cock, moaning with pleasure as he did so.

Hermione tried to pull away, wanting to move to a different position now. She had been intending to ride him, but as was so often the case, Ron didn’t want her to stop the blowjob. He was enjoying what they were doing just fine.

‘Oh yes, baby . . . argh . . . keep sucking me, that’s it,’ he grunted as he moved, fucking her face harder as he approached climax. ‘Fuck, yeah, baby. Oh, that feels so good, Hermione.’

Abruptly he pulled from her mouth, tugging hard at his cock as he pointed it at her, a loud cry of pleasure and release ripping from his throat at the same time as a spurt of semen erupted, covering Hermione’s face in the thick white fluid. He jerked, moaning loudly for a few moments more, then released his cock and lay back on the bed with a contented sigh.

‘That was wonderful, darling,’ he told her happily. ‘I really do love you, Hermione.’

Hermione leant over to pull a tissue from the box on the bedside table and used it wipe her face and the tears that had appeared unbidden.

‘Why do you always come on my face?’ she complained as she pulled another tissue from the box. ‘You always do that, every bloody time.’  

‘I don’t know what you’re moaning about,’ Ron said smugly. ‘At least I don’t make you swallow it. That’s what most women moan about.’

‘How the hell would you know what women moan about?’ Hermione asked sarcastically. ‘You don’t fuck me and I’m damn sure you’re not putting out elsewhere. You don’t even talk to women, apart from Ginny.’

He shrugged. ‘The guys talk about it in the shop. Most of them don’t even get a blowjob ‘cos their other half doesn’t want to swallow.’ He looked smug. ‘At least I don’t have that problem. You suck me, I don’t make you swallow it.’

Hermione glared at him for a moment but knew it would do no good. But maybe if she was quick enough at getting romantic there was still half a chance at getting some pleasure for herself from this encounter. She lay down on the bed next to Ron, wrapping her arms around him. Her hand strayed down to stroke his once again flaccid cock.

‘There’s no point,’ Ron said. ‘I think that’s it for tonight.’

‘But what about me?’ Hermione asked unhappily. ‘Aren’t you going to touch me at all?’

He shrugged again. ‘I’m sorry, love,’ he said. ‘I told you I was knackered. I promise we’ll have a go tomorrow night.’

‘No, we won’t,’ she said quietly. ‘We never do it more than once a month.’ She lay there for a moment, blinking away the tears that had formed, then added, ‘you don’t have to fuck me, Ron. You could just finger me or go down on me or something . . . anything. Just touch me . . . please.’

‘Not tonight,’ Ron said his voice firm. ‘I’m going to sleep. You’re right, Hermione, that did relax me.’ He yawned ostentatiously.

‘And now I’m even more frustrated,’ Hermione muttered, close to tears once again.

‘Perhaps you need to take up a hobby,’ he mused as he yawned loudly again. ‘Keep your mind off sex for a while. Then you wouldn’t be so frustrated.’

‘Perhaps I should I get a lover,’ she retaliated. ‘That way I could keep my mind and body occupied, get rid of the stress and have some fun at the same time.’

Ron laughed derisively. ‘Yeah right, you’re going to get a lover are you, Hermione? I don’t think so.’

Hermione looked at him in confusion. ‘Why not?’ she asked.

‘Let’s face it, love, who’d want you? I mean you are getting on a bit,’ Ron said as he turned away from her again, pulling up the covers.

Hermione stared at him, dumbfounded by his comment, trying to blink back the tears that had automatically sprung to her eyes once more.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Arthur felt bad for having spied on Hermione and Ron. It wasn’t that he hadn’t believed her about his son’s lack of sexual activity; he could only too easily believe that he had taken after his mother on that front. But it had only been in the last few years that Molly had begun to turn frigid; before that she did at least allow him to have sex with her regularly, even if wasn’t anything more inspiring than the missionary position and a blowjob for special occasions, and he couldn’t help wondering if Hermione was overstating her case somewhat in order to keep him sweet.

It was clear from everything she did and from the number of different partners she did it with that Hermione loved having sex. In fact, if anything he thought it had become something of an addiction for her. But were things between her and Ron really as bad as she had told him? Arthur wasn’t quite sure why he was so desperate to know, but it kept eating away at him until eventually he had no choice but to take action.

He wasn’t going to be able to watch them, as he had now watched Hermione with many of her lovers, but he could at least listen in and get an idea of how their lovemaking went. He still had a box of Extendable Ears that he had found in the twins’ old bedroom when he cleared it out years before and they, along with a load of other Wheezes stuff, had been stored in the old barn, largely forgotten until now.

Arthur had headed to his son’s house, taking with him a set of the ears along with some preserves and a cake that Molly had made for them; a quick visit, he said, just to see how they were as they hadn’t been to the Burrow for a while. A trip to the loo gave him the time he needed to place the ears where they couldn’t be seen and then he had retreated, at first going home for dinner but returning later to sit outside the house in the dark and wait for the couple to go to bed.

After Ron and Hermione retired upstairs Arthur carefully made his way into the house, ensuring he couldn’t be heard. He was aware that what he was doing was terribly wrong but he just couldn’t stop himself from doing it.

He crept along the corridor to the room where the ears had been placed, ready to hide if either of the occupants left the room. But the door stayed firmly closed. Soon he was sitting in the room next door, tuning the Extendable Ears to hear what was being said in the master bedroom.

Arthur listened in growing horror as Hermione suffered a sexual experience even more depressing than the way she had described it to him, and his heart went out to her, hearing the dejection in her voice as she begged again and again for Ron to do anything to give her pleasure, too. His son was a bloody idiot and he didn’t deserve to have a wife as beautiful as Hermione.

For the first time since his voyeurism with Hermione had started Arthur didn’t cum. In fact, he wasn’t even aroused by what he had heard, just deeply upset that his son could treat his wife so shabbily.

With prolonged silence came the realisation that they had finished and there was nothing else to hear, so Arthur slowly retrieved the ears, putting them in his pocket as he stood up. He needed to leave now. If Molly woke up she would wonder where he was and he didn’t need her waking the entire family in panic.

He made his way along the corridor, then slowly and quietly down the stairs. But he hadn’t quite reached the bottom when the bedroom door opened and Hermione, dressed in a satin chemise that was neither as glamorous nor as good quality as the underwear she wore when she was with him or her other lovers, left the room, also heading for the stairs.

There was no way Arthur was going to get out of the house without being caught. He hadn’t wanted Hermione to know he was spying on her without her knowledge or agreement but now it looked like he had no choice. He could hide and wait for her to go back to bed but there was no telling how long that was going to take and then he would be in real trouble with Molly. His best bet was to come clean, get the ear-bending Hermione was going to give him over and done with, and then get the hell out of there as soon as possible.

Hermione heard a noise downstairs. She froze for a minute then called herself stupid. It was probably just the house settling or something. There was no one there. She continued down the stairs and headed for the kitchen, pulling a pan from the cupboard and some milk from the fridge. She knew she had no chance of sleeping after the argument she had just had with Ron, especially while she was still so sexually frustrated.

She sighed as she poured the milk into a mug and then into the pan. She loved Ron, she really did, she had done ever since she was thirteen. But his lack of interest in her sexually was really taking its toll. However many other men she fucked and however much they desired her it didn’t relieve the pain of knowing that her husband didn’t want her anymore. She sighed loudly. And then there was Arthur . . . oh Merlin, she really didn’t want to think about him at the moment.

Hermione put the pan on the stove, turning up the flame so the milk would heat. She wandered to the pantry and retrieved a box of cocoa powder and the sugar jar, placing them on the worktop next to the stove with the mug and a teaspoon she had taken from the drawer on the way back.

She heard another noise, the sound of movement, and turned, frowning, to look towards the kitchen door, wondering for a moment whether Ron had woken up and come to find her having realised that he had upset her. But instead, Arthur walked into the room.

‘Arthur, what are you doing here?’ Hermione asked, sounding shocked. She stared at him unblinkingly, waiting for an explanation.

Arthur gazed back at Hermione for a moment, debating what to say. Whatever he told her was going to look bad so he might as well be truthful. He took another step into the kitchen and closed the door behind him.

‘I wanted to know about you and Ron,’ he said quietly. ‘I needed—’

‘You were spying on me!’ Hermione cut in angrily. Her face flushed red with a mixture of embarrassment and ire. ‘Did you watch us?’

Arthur, looking shamefaced now, shook his head and pulled the Extendable Ears from his pocket. ‘No, I used these to listen to you.’

Hermione turned briefly to put out the flame under the milk then looked coldly back at Arthur.

‘Did it get you off?’ she asked bitterly. ‘Did I manage to make you cum as well?’ She blinked away the tears that were pricking at her eyelashes.

Arthur shook his head as he walked around the table until he was standing next to Hermione.

‘That wasn’t why I did it,’ he said quietly.

‘Then why?’ she asked her eyes flashing with pain and betrayal as she shrugged away Arthur’s hand as he tried to put it consolingly on her shoulder. ‘Why did you come here?’

‘I needed to know how bad things were between you and Ron,’ he answered.

‘You didn’t believe me,’ Hermione accused unhappily, her voice growing louder. ‘All this time, all the things we’ve done . . . and you didn’t believe me.’

Arthur retrieved his wand from the pocket of his robe and waved it, casting a silencing charm on the room. It wouldn’t do for Ron to wake up and hear what they were discussing. After a second’s thought he added a warning alarm so they would know if he was coming downstairs.

‘It wasn’t that I didn’t believe you, Hermione,’ he told her gently. He pulled her into his arms holding her tightly as she sobbed on his shoulder. ‘I just needed to know how bad it was.’

‘But why?’ Hermione pulled back to look at him.

Arthur shook his head. ‘I don’t know,’ he admitted. ‘But I just had to do it.’ He gently cupped Hermione’s face. ‘I want to make love to you, Hermione. I want to give you the pleasure your husband won’t. I want to lie you down on top of that table, spread your legs and bury my face in your pussy until you cum for me and then I’m going to fuck you hard until we both cum. I want to make you scream.’

‘But, Arthur, we can’t—’ Hermione started to say, as he pulled her into a kiss.

‘I don’t see why not.’ A small grin crossed his face. ‘There’s a silencing charm on the kitchen, you’re seriously in need of pleasuring and I’m more than happy to take on the challenge.’ He picked Hermione up and sat her on the table. ‘Now lie back and let _me_ do the work. You just need to cum for me.’

Arthur pulled her legs apart and gazed for a moment at the beautiful slit he got so much enjoyment from playing with. His son really was a world-class fool, thank Merlin. He bent lower, his tongue connecting with the warm soft flesh, already salty and wet with Hermione’s arousal. Arthur gave a small moan of desire as he licked her, from her anus all the way to her clit. Hermione shivered and gave a cry of pleasure in response. 

Around and over her clit his tongue went, teasing and flicking, causing her to whimper and squeak before running back down between her soft lips, tasting and enjoying what he found there, then poking deeper inside her, a promise of what was to follow. And then she was cumming, crying out his name between shallow gasps, sounding almost pained.

Arthur pulled up his robe, pulling down his underpants with one hand as he kept Hermione cumming, then grabbing her legs pulled her to the edge of the table where his now fully erect and throbbing cock pressed against her slick lips. He thrust hard, grunting loudly with pure joy as he slid deep inside her, savouring her continued cries.

Almost immediately he picked up speed, pushing hard and deep, again and again, knowing only that he wanted to hear her cum for him once more. Hermione wrapped her legs around Arthur, pulling him deeper inside her, her arms going around his neck, almost pulling herself up off the table as she clung to him. Their lips met again and again, tongues darting and swooping around each other, Hermione moaning into Arthur’s mouth as he brought her close to climax once again.

‘Cum for me, darling,’ he whispered in her ear, his mouth leaving hers for a short while to trail kisses up her throat and over her face.

Hermione was moving against him, faster now, her breathing rapid and shallow, panting for breath as Arthur thrust. She gripped him tighter, seemingly trying to meld her entire body with his. Her head went back and she screamed out as her muscles contracted, milking his cock. A moment later he came too, a series of loud grunts punctuating his ejaculation.

She still clung to Arthur, her breathing rapid, her entire body shaking from the intense feelings running through it. There were tears running down her face.

‘Oh god, Arthur, I love you so much,’ she whispered, still breathless.

Arthur’s heart soared at her words and he realised that this what he had wanted when he had come to spy on Hermione. He wanted her to be in love with him the way he was in love with her, and he wanted her relationship with Ron to be bad enough to cause that.

Abruptly Hermione released him, having realised what she had just said. She pushed him back from the table and slid off, moving to the other side of it before he could take her in his arms again. This had gone too far. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders, rocking a little.

‘You need to go, Arthur,’ she said quietly, not looking at him.

Arthur just stared at her. ‘Hermione, I need—’

Hermione shook her head slowly. ‘Go,’ she repeated more forcefully, cutting him off. ‘Now . . . please.’

Arthur waved his wand to cast a cleaning spell, then slowly pulled up his underpants. ‘I’ll see you soon, though, Hermione.’

She shook her head again. ‘No. This has to stop, Arthur. No more visits.’

His heart sank. Just when Hermione had made him so happy she had brought his world crashing down. He knew she didn’t want to discuss what had happened or what she had just admitted to, but he needed to. Before she could stop him he had joined her on the other side of the table, pulling her into his arms and kissing her deeply.

‘I don’t want to leave, Hermione,’ he told her honestly. ‘I don’t want to stop.’

‘We have to,’ Hermione whispered, sounding upset. ‘It’s gone too far. You know it has, Arthur.’

‘But—’

She shook her head, her hand covering Arthur’s mouth to stop him speaking. She was having trouble talking as she tried to stop herself from crying. ‘It was supposed to be fun, just a little pleasure now and again, nothing serious. I wasn’t supposed to fall in love with you. That was _never_ supposed to happen. Now please go. I don’t want to discuss it anymore.’

‘I love you as well, Hermione,’ Arthur admitted, a heavy weight inside him suddenly released at finally stating his feelings for her, but she shook her head, not wanting to hear his words.

Seeing her distress, Arthur kissed her hand. ‘I will go,’ he said quietly, giving her a final tight squeeze before releasing her from his grasp. ‘You know where I am if you want anything. Please, darling, don’t let this be over between us.’

Hermione shook her head one last time. ‘I have to,’ she whispered sadly. ‘I’m sorry.’

Arthur gave her a final look then opened the back door and left, closing the door behind him. He looked through the kitchen window. Hermione hadn’t moved. He couldn’t tell if she was crying or not. Turning away, he Disapparated, knowing he was probably going to be in serious trouble with Molly but at that moment not really caring.


	5. Four

‘I need to see you tomorrow, too. I’m feeling extraordinarily horny at the moment and I know you’ve got a space,’ Lucius said as he stretched lazily, an arm wrapping around Hermione as he relaxed.

Hermione had just given him one of her wonderful blowjobs and he was feeling pleasantly sated. Shortly, he was going to repay the favour in the way he knew she so enjoyed, but for the moment he was taking the time to relax and just hold her. He had been debating for quite some time whether to mention Arthur even obliquely but decided he had no choice.

The idea of more sessions with his beautiful mistress was just the thing to get his dander up and there was no reason why he shouldn’t spend more time with her now the other man had gone. And being with him would stop her from spending all her free time with bloody Gregory Goyle, with whom she seemed to have some sort of strange affinity.

Lucius wondered for a moment whether Draco would be thinking the same thing as him. Possible, he supposed, as his son was finally recovering from his wife’s death and Hermione becoming wife number two was definitely in his sights, but in the war to Hermione’s heart and her very beautiful pussy it was every man for himself and Lucius was determined he would be the one taking over Arthur’s vacant slots. 

Even so, he couldn’t help but grin. Lucius didn’t have any idea why Hermione had stopped seeing Arthur but for some reason it made him feel glad. She had always been far too fond of her father-in-law for his liking and given him far too much leeway in his opinion. And, of course, he was jealous of the amount of time she spent with him, clearly enjoying what the older Weasley had to offer. He just wished she would talk to him about it as he would dearly love to know what had happened between them.

‘Sorry, Lucius, I can’t do it. I’m already seeing Greg tomorrow.’ Hermione’s voice was matter-of-fact.

Lucius scowled for a moment at the news that he had been beaten out by the brutish younger man once again. He pulled her towards him, his lips gently finding hers for a soft kiss.

‘Do you want to talk about it?’ he asked once it was over. He stroked Hermione’s arm gently.

‘No, Lucius, I do not want to talk about it.’ Hermione’s voice was cold and dull.

‘Well, it’s obviously causing you a problem, so I suggest you share with someone. I’m a good listener, you know I am, and I won’t say anything to anyone else. You must know by now that I can keep a secret.’

Hermione frowned. ‘What makes you think things are getting to me?’

Lucius gave a sharp bark of a laugh. ‘The amount of time you’re spending with Goyle, for one thing. I’ve never understood why you gave him the time of day anyway, but now you’re spending more time with that mean brute than with anyone else. Even I don’t get to see you as much as he does.’

‘I’m in the mood to get fucked hard,’ she said bluntly. ‘Anyway, he’s perfect company for me at the moment.’

‘Oh yes, why’s that?’ Lucius asked almost as sharply.

‘Because he doesn’t talk,’ Hermione said glaring at Lucius. ‘He’s great. He comes along, he tells me how beautiful I am, takes off his clothes, usually fingers me to make sure I’m wet enough for him and he fucks me hard. Sometimes he fucks my arse hard, too. Then he goes home. I’m lucky if I get two words out of him outside of the fucking. And that’s just how I want it now, Lucius. No nonsense, no emotion . . . and no fucking talking!’

‘But perhaps if you talked about it, you would get it out of your system. I know you had it hot and heavy for Arthur for a while and I was always worried things were going to get out of control there. You two were taking far too many risks and were going to get caught, and sooner rather than later. It’s understandable that you wanted to cool things with him. But why should the rest of us suffer because of something he’s done?’

Hermione glared at him. ‘I’ve already said that I don’t want to talk about it, Lucius,’ she hissed quietly, her voice filled with barely-controlled fury. ‘And if you don’t shut up I’m going to dump you, too.’

Lucius stared at her in surprise. She was joking, surely?

‘Hermione—’

‘If you say anything else about Arthur you can leave,’ she said her face set. She shrugged out of Lucius’ arms and sat up. ‘The subject is _not_ open for discussion, not now and not ever. He’s gone and that’s all there is to it. I don’t want to discuss the whys and wherefores with you or with anyone else.’

Blinking rapidly to stop the tears that were forming at the thought of Arthur, Hermione went to slide off the bed. Lucius caught her arm to stop her. She looked back at him, still angry.  

‘Oh, and while we’re about it, what I do and who I do it with is none of your business, Lucius. You are not my husband nor do you have any special rights where I’m concerned.’ She broke off for a moment then added, ‘Now, do you want to fuck me again before you go or do you have to get back to Narcissa?’

Lucius stared at Hermione, watching her reaction closely. He had no idea what Arthur had done but it was clear he had seriously upset her, and she obviously wasn’t in the mood to share. He sat up and put his arms around her waist, pulling her back towards his body and then back down onto the bed as he lay back.

He chuckled gently. ‘You know I would never choose Narcissa over you, my sweet,’ he whispered seductively in her ear, ‘especially when you’re offering your beautiful body as well.’ He grinned lasciviously and moved slightly so he could nibble one of Hermione’s erect nipples.

‘Perhaps you _should_ think about marrying me,’ he said as one of his hands slid between her legs. ‘I could take your mind off whatever the problem is.’

Hermione gave a small moan of pleasure as Lucius’ fingers tickled inside her, then she shook her head.

‘That’s never going to happen either, so don’t bother asking. I love and am married to _Ron_ and nothing is ever going to change that.’

Lucius looked at her with interest once more. Was it something to do with her marriage that had caused the problem? Surely Arthur hadn’t asked her to leave Ron. He couldn’t believe the man would do something so stupid. It would tear the family apart. But then again, he would never have believed that Arthur would have an affair with his daughter-in-law in the first place and yet he had been very enthusiastic about doing that, so maybe that was what had happened.

If Hermione wasn’t willing to talk to him then he would just have to find Arthur and discuss it with him instead. Maybe she didn’t want to talk about it but she was clearly unhappy with the way things currently were, yet patently unwilling to do anything to remedy the situation. Perhaps if he knew what the problem really was he could do something to help. Or he could at least work on a way to get her away from Goyle.  

Once again focussed on his lover, his mouth left her nipple, kissing down her body, ready to provide pleasure once more.

 

 

* * *

 

 

‘So what did you do to her?’ Lucius asked with interest.

He had bumped into Arthur in a corridor at the Ministry of Magic and pulled him aside for a conversation. Whatever had happened between Hermione and Arthur was obviously serious. He had never seen her as unhappy as she had been in the few weeks since she had announced she wasn’t seeing Arthur any longer and didn’t want to discuss it in any way.

That she had threatened to stop seeing him, too, when he had tried to get her to talk to him about it showed how much their separation was affecting her, but Lucius couldn’t decide whether she had been the one to end the relationship or Arthur had finally succumbed to the guilt that Lucius was sure was bubbling just beneath the surface and had finally stopped going to see her.

Whatever the case, he needed to talk to Arthur to see if anything could be done to rectify the situation before Hermione became completely unstable.  As much as he hadn’t liked the man, and although he really didn’t want to admit it, Lucius had rapidly realised that Arthur was Hermione’s best shot at happiness and if that meant forcing a reunion between them, then it was just something he would have to bite the bullet and do.     

‘You obviously did something serious. She dumped you. She’s never dumped anyone. Or did you get rid of her? Was it guilt or did you just decide you’d had enough of her?’ Lucius found it hard to keep the belligerent tone from his voice.

Arthur shook his head slowly. He really didn’t want to talk about this, especially to Lucius Malfoy. Ever since the night Hermione had made him leave her house he had been suffering from a case of depression, the desire for his beautiful daughter-in-law threatening to overwhelm everything else in his life. After several weeks without any contact with her, he would have given anything just to hold her in his arms, to touch her beautiful body, to kiss her soft lips, but it wasn’t going to happen.

Hermione had made her choice and it wasn’t him. Talking to his love rival, Lucius, about it wasn’t going to help the situation at all. It wouldn’t make Hermione come back to him, wouldn’t make his life bearable again. All it would do was make Lucius feel smug and superior as he was still lucky enough to be fucking her. For a moment a spike of hatred for Lucius ran through Arthur at that realisation.

But Lucius was still questioning him.

‘It can’t have been the sex or something you wanted to do that she didn’t,’ Lucius continued blithely. ‘Let’s face it, Arthur, even at your most perverted you’re still pretty vanilla. I just don’t get it. You’re part of the sacred Weasley clan so I’d have thought you could do no wrong. What the hell did you do?’

Arthur gazed balefully at Lucius. Why wouldn’t the man just shut up and go away? Okay, he really wanted to know, did he? Fine, he would tell him.

‘You really want to know do you, Lucius?’ he asked unhappily. ‘Hermione told me she loved me.’

Lucius looked in surprise at Arthur for a moment, trying to quell the jealousy that had suddenly risen at his words.

‘You lucky bastard,’ he said quietly.

Arthur gave a snorting laugh, ‘Yeah, so lucky. She told me she loved me then shut me out of her life forever because she can’t deal with it.’

‘So you have to do it for her then,’ Lucius said, as if it was obvious.

‘But she won’t see me,’ Arthur said quietly but firmly. ‘It’s over.’

‘That’s bollocks. You’re in love with her, too, aren’t you?’ Lucius asked. Arthur didn’t reply. ‘It’s all right, my friend, you don’t have to say anything, I know you are. We all are,’ Lucius said sympathetically. He patted Arthur consolingly on the shoulder.

‘It’s not right, though, is it?’ Arthur said morosely. ‘How can I be in love with Hermione when I’m married to Molly?’

‘That’s a good question,’ Lucius said, ‘and something you have to work out for yourself. Do you want to be with Hermione?’

‘Of course I do,’ Arthur said stoutly. ‘But I’ve been married to Molly for over forty years and Hermione’s my son’s wife.’

‘Yes, that’s definitely a tricky one to solve,’ Lucius replied musingly, ‘and to be honest, Arthur, I’ve got no idea where you’re going to start with that.’

‘What would you do, Lucius?’ Arthur asked almost pleadingly.

Lucius gave a grim smile. ‘I’ve always been a selfish bastard,’ he admitted. ‘If Hermione told me she loved me I would do anything I had to, would move heaven and earth if I had to, to make her my wife. No one is as important to me as she is, at least as far as I’m concerned.’

Arthur looked at Lucius with dawning sympathy. ‘You must really hate me,’ he said quietly. ‘I assume you were hoping Hermione might eventually leave Ron for you and then I came along and ruined any chance of that.’

Lucius shrugged and gave a small laugh. ‘I’ve hated you Weasleys for as long as I’ve known you and then you got Hermione, too,’ he admitted. ‘I have to admit I had been hoping that my exceptional skills as a lover would eventually sway her into something more permanent with me, especially as her husband is such a dead loss in the bedroom. But that son of yours has got some sort of strange hold over her.’ He looked intently at Arthur. ‘I have to admit, Arthur, I wasn’t happy when I found out that you’d started fucking her as well as I already had enough competition from her husband and my son, but it pretty quickly became clear I stood no chance next to you. And to be honest, I just want Hermione to be happy and she’s not that with your son, however much she tries to pretend.’

He took a deep breath, not wanting to admit what was coming next but knowing he had no choice. Lucius really did want Hermione to be happy, and as he had come to know Arthur better he had discovered that he actually rather liked the man.

‘I think you could make her happy, Arthur – and she obviously makes you happy. You just need to decide what’s more important to you. Do you want the pleasure and excitement of life with the most beautiful girl in the world, or do you want to continue in your unhappy and unfulfilled life with Molly because you’re too scared to take a chance on happiness?

‘I can’t help you with that, only you can make that decision because it will obviously impact so devastatingly on your entire family. But all I will say is that if you were really still happy being with Molly you would never have started the relationship with Hermione in the first place.’

‘She’s in love with Ron,’ Arthur pointed out glumly. ‘She would rather be with him than me.’

‘That’s obviously not true,’ Lucius said. ‘I know she loves Ron and she wants him to love her in return, but I don’t think he can, otherwise he wouldn’t treat her the way he does. She’s scared, too, scared to admit what she knows deep inside — that she’s better off without her husband and that it’s you she wants to be with. The way she acted gives that away.

‘Let’s face it, she admitted to you that she’s in love with you, Arthur. But instead of facing up to her feelings and dealing with it, she pushed you away and is making everyone else’s life a misery because of it. She’s not dealing at all well with the separation, and unless you do something things can only get worse.’

Lucius looked at his watch. ‘Look, I’ve got to get to a meeting,’ he said, sounding reluctant. ‘But if you want to discuss this with me further I’m happy to meet up later and go for a drink.’

He looked at Arthur, who was frowning now.

Arthur nodded. ‘Okay, let’s go for a drink later.’ He sighed. ‘I really need to think about this.’

‘Yes, you do,’ Lucius replied honestly. ‘And I know it’s not easy . . . for you at least. I’d have no problem as I haven’t been in love with Narcissa for about a million years and I’d do anything to get Hermione to marry me.’

‘I wish it was that easy for me,’ Arthur replied unhappily.

‘I’ll meet you in the Red Lion at five o’clock,’ Lucius said. ‘If you get there first, mine’s a pint of bitter.’

Arthur gave Lucius a rueful grin. ‘Have fun in your meeting. I’ll see you later.’

He wandered off down the corridor towards the lift, Lucius heading off in the opposite direction.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Arthur hadn’t been able to concentrate on his work at all that afternoon. If he was honest, he hadn’t really been able to concentrate ever since Hermione had dumped him, but fortunately, as head of the section, it hadn’t impacted on his work too severely — yet.

He already knew before his meeting with Lucius that his current frame of mind couldn’t continue or it would eventually cause a big problem. But until his conversation with the blond man he had never considered that the answer to the problem would be reconciliation with Hermione.

Arthur closed the door to his office to ensure he wasn’t disturbed then sat at his desk, a folder in front of him to look as if he was working while he thought about the situation. How many times since his relationship with Hermione had begun had he thought about the two of them as husband and wife? It was too many to count, but also if he was honest none of the thoughts had ever been particularly realistic, as if his brain had known that it could never happen, that it was pure fantasy. Even if she could ever care for him enough there were too many problems for them to overcome for that reality to ever be possible.

Even when he had heard for himself how Ron treated Hermione he hadn’t dared to hope that there could ever be anything more between them than there already was, although for that one brief moment in the aftermath of their lovemaking when Hermione had confessed that she was in love with him Arthur’s heart raced at the possibilities that lay ahead. His love was requited and perhaps it would be enough.

But before he could even put into words his desire for her Hermione had backed away, not just retreating to allow things to calm down but fleeing for good, taking her love with her.

In the days following his expulsion Arthur tried hard to convince himself that what had happened was for the best. He was old enough to be Hermione’s father, already was her father-in-law and was in such a long-lasting marriage he wasn’t sure he would ever be able to get out of it because of his guilt, let alone what the breakup would do to his wife and children regardless of their age.

But when he thought about it seriously — and cloistered away in his shed tinkering around with the Muggle artefacts that held little interest for him now he had plenty of time — Arthur realised his guilt no longer stemmed from the fact that he was cheating on Molly as it had in the very early days of his relationship with Hermione, but that he wanted to be with Hermione, wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and not his wife.

Somewhere along the way he had fallen so deeply in love with Hermione that all the arguments he had put forward to justify why they shouldn’t be together had become null and void. There was still the fact that he and Molly had been together for a long time and that ending the marriage would cause a rift with his children, especially once they knew why he was doing it. But if Hermione truly was in love with him then it didn’t matter how old he was, or that he was Ron’s father, because she didn’t care about those things.

He looked at his watch. It was almost five o’clock, time to meet Lucius in the pub. He wasn’t sure the man would be able to assist or make anything clearer in his mind but at least a chance to talk about it might help. Having to keep silent about his feelings for Hermione was the hardest part of the whole affair, and if nothing else at least Lucius understood how he was feeling.

Arthur closed the folder, rising from the desk as he picked it up. He walked over to the cupboard and placed the folder inside, locking the door, then he walked around the office completing his usual checks. Satisfied that all was secure, he picked up his briefcase and left the office, using his wand to douse the lights as he went.

Ten minutes later saw him entering the Red Lion, making his way carefully through the after-work crowd towards the bar where Lucius was already waiting for him.

‘I got you a bitter,’ Lucius said, passing a pint glass to Arthur. ‘I assume that’s all right?’

Arthur nodded. ‘Good enough. Shall we see if we can find a seat?’

Lucius followed Arthur as they moved further into the pub, eventually finding seats at a table in the corner by the men’s toilets. Arthur had to choke back a laugh as he watched Lucius perch on a stool, looking completely out of place in his usual expensive and immaculate outfit.

‘I have to admit to being a little selfish in wanting you to sort this out,’ Lucius admitted. ‘I imagine the only person happy with the current arrangement is Goyle.’

‘Goyle. Why would he be happy?’ Arthur asked with a frown. He took a sip of his beer.

‘Hermione’s spending far too much time with him since you and she ended your association,’ the blond man said matter-of-factly. ‘She tells me he’s her perfect man because he doesn’t do anything but fuck. Well, you’ve seen him in action. You know what he’s like.’

‘He’s awfully rough with her,’ Arthur said unhappily. ‘I wasn’t all that happy about the time she was spending with him anyway. I don’t know why she would want to increase it.’

‘She’s trying to forget about you,’ Lucius pointed out knowledgeably. ‘I imagine it’s hard to think about you when that hulk of a troll is pile-driving into her. Honestly, this really does need to be sorted, Arthur, and only you can do it. Hermione’s never going to face up to it, so you’ll have to.’

‘I know,’ Arthur replied with a sigh. ‘But Hermione made it quite clear she didn’t want me to go to the flat again. I’m sure she wouldn’t let me in if I did.’ He took another sip of his beer. ‘Molly’s having a bit of a get-together for George’s birthday next weekend. I’m sure Hermione will be there so I’ll try to have a talk to her then.’

‘Next weekend,’ Lucius said, sounding disappointed. ‘Do you have to wait so long?’

‘Yes,’ Arthur said firmly. He sighed loudly. ‘It’ll give me time to work out what the hell I’m going to do.’ He downed the last of his pint. ‘Do you want another one?’

Lucius looked at his almost empty glass and shrugged. ‘Go on then. I think I’ll try a pint of the Old Peculiar this time.’


	6. Five

Arthur was waiting anxiously for Hermione’s arrival at the Burrow. He had spent the previous six days debating what he would say to her when he saw her, working out in his mind every possible route the conversation could take.

After his discussion with Lucius he had spent a lot of time locked away in his workshop, not exactly an unusual occurrence for him, but instead of working on his Muggle projects as he normally would he sat quietly and considered what he was going to do. He understood why Lucius wanted him to confront Hermione earlier rather than later but Arthur didn’t feel he could talk to her until he had some firm decisions made, at least in his own mind.

At first, he considered the possibility of convincing Hermione to carry on in the same way as they had before. While this was definitely the easiest option for him, meaning he wouldn’t have to make any difficult decisions, Arthur knew it was never going to happen and more importantly it wasn’t fair on either Hermione or him.

Hermione had ended the relationship because she couldn’t cope with things staying the way they were, whether or not she knew that was the case, and having realised that he was in love with her, too, Arthur didn’t want things to stay the same either.

Whichever way he looked at it, he had only two choices — the two choices Lucius had so succinctly mapped out for him — and as he spent evening after evening thinking about each of them he had realised that without Hermione’s agreement there might actually only be one way to go.

‘Where’s Hermione?’ Arthur asked Ron when his son arrived at the party on his own.

Ron looked a little uncomfortable. ‘She hasn’t been feeling very well all day so she told me to come without her.’

Arthur studied his son carefully, certain that there was nothing wrong with Hermione apart from her need to avoid a confrontation with him and possibly some remaining disappointment with her husband.

‘What’s the matter with her? Nothing serious, I hope?’

Ron shook his head dismissively. ‘Not really, she’s just been feeling generally unwell. It might be a stomach bug or something.’ He looked around at the other guests and confided quietly, ‘To be honest, Dad, I just don’t think she wanted to come. She’s been in a funny mood for a few weeks now.’

‘Has something happened between you?’ Arthur asked, making his voice sound concerned.

Ron looked annoyed. ‘Why must it be my fault? I don’t know what’s wrong with her. She’s been a bit broody recently but that’s no reason for her to go around sulking, is it?’

‘She wants a baby?’ Arthur asked, sounding astonished.

Ron looked uncomfortable again. ‘Well, I’m not sure about a baby, but she’s suddenly got a bit—’ He broke off as if not sure what to say.

‘But things are all right between you, are they?’ Arthur asked, playing the role of concerned father.

Ron shrugged; he was looking miserable now. ‘To be honest she’s been a bit depressed recently. I’ve tried talking to her about it but she just says there’s nothing wrong. I don’t know what else I can do. I think Hugo going to Hogwarts upset her a bit. It’s left her at a bit of a loose end. But we can’t afford another child, and to be honest, I don’t really want one, not this long after the others, and I don’t really know what else to suggest.’

‘Perhaps she just wants a bit of affection,’ Arthur suggested. ‘Have you been away a lot recently?’

Ron shook his head. ‘No. We’ve been dealing with a load of new stock in the shop, which was a bit crazy, but I’ve been trying to spend as much time with Hermione as I can.’ He sighed. ‘She seems to think we’re not having sex enough but I’ve been really tired after all that work, you know. I mean I do try but I don’t know, whatever I do just never seems to be enough at the moment.’

Arthur had to bite down on his response that Ron should try putting Hermione’s needs before his own for once and take an active part in giving her sexual pleasure. Instead, he patted his son’s arm sympathetically.

‘Do you think it’s worth me having a chat with her?’ he asked. ‘She might open up to me, or at least she’ll know there’s someone she can talk to if she wants.’

Ron made a snorting noise. ‘You can give it a try if you want, but don’t be surprised if she’s as off with you as she has been with me. As I said, I’ve got no idea what’s got into her.’

Arthur looked around the room. ‘I might go and have a talk with her now,’ he said mildly. ‘It seems like a good time with everyone else here. Maybe I can convince her to join us.’ He gave a smile.

‘Good luck with that. I wouldn’t hold my breath,’ Ron retorted. He wandered off to join Harry, who was talking to George.

Arthur put down the glass he was holding, realising his hands were shaking as he did so. Now, while the rest of his family and friends were busy celebrating George’s birthday, was the perfect time to go and see Hermione.

But what if she refused to talk to him?

Well, he was never going to find out by standing there. He looked around once more, spotting Molly surrounded by her children and grandchildren, and without waiting any longer headed out of the Burrow so he could Apparate to Ron and Hermione’s house. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Arthur knocked on the front door then waited. He hadn’t been able to decide whether he should be going through the front or back door but he was willing to try both. After a couple of minutes he knocked again, then when there was still no response he pushed open the letterbox and peered through it.

‘I know you’re in there, Hermione. Ron said you weren’t feeling very well so I’ve come to see if you’re okay. Can you open the door and let me in please, or do you want me to go round the back?’

He waited for another couple of minutes but there was still no sign of life. He dropped the cover of the letterbox, and standing up straight he set off round the side of the house until he reached the back door. He had to admit the house looked deserted, but just in case Hermione really was ill he pulled out his wand and whispered ‘ _Alohamora_.’

Arthur grasped the handle of the back door and opened it. He stepped into the kitchen, remembering for a moment the last time he had been in there. He smiled as a vision of him and Hermione on the kitchen table wandered into his brain, but the smile died as he remembered, too, what had happened afterwards.

He left the kitchen and headed for the stairs and the master bedroom. There was no one there. Hermione wasn’t at home. Arthur knew where she was most likely to be and he wondered whether she had arranged to meet one of her men. If she had, it obviously wasn’t Lucius or he would surely have mentioned it as he had been expecting Arthur to talk to Hermione at the party.

For a moment he thought of the hulking troll, Greg Goyle, and hoped he wasn’t going to have to interrupt a session with him. It didn’t actually matter who it was, though, he had to talk to Hermione and the time to do so was now. Arthur left the house, using his wand to lock the back door again, then Apparated to Hermione’s flat.

On arrival, he almost pressed the buzzer for her flat automatically, but he had a feeling that if Hermione knew he was coming she would block him. Instead, he buzzed the flat below hers, talking apologetically to the owner about how he had forgotten the code for his daughter’s flat, playing at being a daft old duffer who would get yet another ear-bending from her if she knew he had forgotten the code.

The sympathetic tenant had buzzed him in, wishing him luck, and Arthur made his way to the correct floor in the silent lift. Upon reaching Hermione’s door he used a revealing spell on it to see whether it was warded. Having discovered it wasn’t, he opened it using the same spell he had used at her home.

As Arthur entered the flat he could see that the bedroom door was closed, meaning it was likely she was entertaining. He looked around as the house-elf, looking extremely agitated, came hurrying in his direction, its small face bearing an expression that was a mixture of anger and anxiety.

‘Is your mistress here?’ Arthur asked it.

The house-elf was trying to push him back towards the front door.

‘You should not be in here. You has not been invited,’ it kept saying.

Arthur bent down, grabbing hold of its arms as he looked it into its eyes. ‘Your mistress,’ he repeated.

‘You should not be here.’ The house-elf was getting distressed at its inability to get Arthur to leave.

‘Your mistress, is she here?’ Arthur asked frustratedly for the third time, then realised that knowing Hermione’s stance on house-elves she wouldn’t call herself mistress. ‘Is Hermione here?’ he asked the elf, then, when that had no response either he said, ‘The Lady . . . is the Lady here? I need to speak to her urgently.’

The house-elf looked worriedly towards the bedroom. ‘You should not be here. You is not invited. You must leave immediately.’

‘I need to see the Lady,’ Arthur insisted. ‘I’m not going anywhere until I speak to her.’

To the closed bedroom door, he shouted, ‘Hermione, I need to speak to you. I’m not leaving until you talk to me.’

‘You need to leave,’ the house-elf repeated, although it seemed to realise it was fighting a losing battle trying to get Arthur to move.

‘Hermione,’ Arthur said again more loudly, and ignoring the pushing of the house-elf he moved towards the bedroom door, which stayed resolutely shut.

He had just got there and was fighting to get to the handle when the door opened. Hermione stood in the doorway, completely naked, glaring at Arthur.

‘What do you want, Arthur?’ she asked coldly.

The house-elf released Arthur, and realising the front door was still open and that Hermione could be seen it rushed over to close it.

‘I need to talk to you,’ he replied. He was trying to ignore the fact that Hermione was naked but it was impossible. Already he could feel the arousal building from being near her again and he had to fight the urge to just grab her and kiss her. ‘Are you entertaining?’

Hermione looked at him sardonically. ‘What does it matter? You’ve broken in here determined to see me regardless of what I’m doing. Why should you care whether I’m busy or not?’

‘I’m not leaving,’ Arthur told her. ‘So if you’ve got company I suggest you get rid of them so we can talk. I’ll wait in the other room if you don’t want me to see them, or vice-versa.’

Hermione’s eyes narrowed at this but she said, ‘As it happens I’m flying solo. My decision not to go to George’s party was a last minute one so I didn’t have time to arrange anything with anyone.’ She sighed loudly then said, ‘Let me get a robe and I’ll be with you.’

‘We can talk in the bedroom if you’d rather,’ Arthur told her, his voice husky with desire.

Hermione shook her head. ‘You’re so determined that we’ll talk, so we’ll talk. But I am not going anywhere near a bed with you, Arthur.’

She turned her back on him and disappeared into the bedroom, reappearing a few seconds later, wrapping a floral silk dressing gown around herself. She indicated the parlour, and not waiting for Arthur she walked in there and went to the table, picking up the decanter and pouring the contents into two glasses. She picked up the glasses and handed one to Arthur, who had joined her, then sat down on the edge of the loveseat as he sat down in the same chair he had sat in on his first visit to the flat.

‘So, what do you want to talk to me about so badly that you had to miss your son’s birthday party?’ Hermione asked. Her voice wasn’t any warmer than it had been when she had first spoken to him.

Arthur took a sip of his drink. ‘Why didn’t you come to the party, Hermione?’ He paused for a second then asked curiously, ‘Why were you naked if you haven’t got a companion here?’

Hermione shrugged as she sipped her own drink. ‘I think you know why I didn’t come to the party, Arthur. I didn’t want to see you, especially with Ron and Molly . . . and the rest of the family there too. It would have been rather difficult, considering the way things are.

‘As for being naked, it’s not really any business of yours what I do in my own home, but if you must know I was in the middle of masturbating. Just because I didn’t have anyone to play with doesn’t mean I can’t have fun, and I prefer to be naked when I do it. And don’t bother offering to help me out because the answer is no.’

Arthur frowned. ‘That’s what I wanted to talk to you about, your decision to end our relationship. I know it’s making you unhappy, Hermione, just as it is me.’

‘We don’t have a relationship,’ Hermione retorted loudly. ‘I made a mistake. I should have sent you away as soon as I realised who you were.’

‘It was what you wanted at the time . . . and me, too,’ Arthur pointed out. ‘I know things didn’t quite go the way we were expecting but we were definitely having a relationship. I love you as well, Hermione, and we can’t just ignore our feelings and pretend that what we had didn’t happen. We’re going to have to deal with it, otherwise it’s just going to continue to make us both unhappy.’

‘I don’t love you,’ Hermione said, the hand not holding her glass; the hand furthest from Arthur and down by her side had its fingers crossed as she said it. ‘You caught me at a bad time and I overreacted, that was all. It was clear that we had let things go too far so I had to end it. It was never meant to be anything more than frustration relief for both of us and it certainly shouldn’t have got to the stage it did.

‘You don’t love me either, Arthur, not really. You just got used to being with me regularly and because Molly doesn’t have sex with you anymore you transferred your affection to me. If we had continued the way we were going something awful would have happened, I’m sure of it. We would have ended up getting caught, and I really can’t afford for that to happen.

‘I know you’re disappointed because you’re not having sex regularly any longer but it’s honestly for the best. If you need relief that badly you should find someone else to give you what you need. I’m sure it wouldn’t be too hard to find someone . . . you’re a handsome man and extremely considerate when you make love.’

Arthur put his glass down next to his chair then moved to kneel in front of Hermione. He looked at her avidly as he reached out to take her hand, taking her glass, too.

‘I don’t want anyone else, Hermione. I’m in love with you — truly in love — and I believe you’re in love with me, too, regardless of what you’re saying now. From what Lucius tells me, the way you’ve been acting with him and the amount of time you’re spending with Goyle certainly indicate that you’re in denial, and I know that however much you think you love Ron you’re not happy with him. If you were you would never have looked outside your marriage for satisfaction in the first place, let alone taken it to the stage where you entertain multiple lovers.

‘The same is true for me with Molly. Yes, I love her, but after all these years it’s more as a friend than anything else. But with you, it’s completely different. When I’m with you I never want to leave. I enjoy every single moment we spend together, not just the sex but our conversations too. Being with you makes me happy, ecstatic even, but being separated from you is miserable and painful and the last few weeks have been completely unbearable.  

‘You can try to pretend as much as you like, but I know you were speaking from the heart when you told me you loved me, just as I am now. I love you, Hermione, and I honestly don’t care how much trouble it causes with the rest of the family. I want to be with you, want to make love to you whenever you want, I want to give you everything that Ron can’t.

‘But it would hurt everyone so much,’ Hermione said unhappily.

‘At first, yes it will,’ Arthur admitted. ‘But eventually they’ll get over it and they’ll either accept what’s happened or they’ll cut us loose to get on with it on our own — and you and I don’t need anyone else to make us happy. But if we don’t do this, if we don’t admit how we feel about each other, we are always going to be unhappy, Hermione. You could marry Lucius, or Draco, or even that bloody Goyle if he’s what you think you need, but believe me, it won’t stop you thinking about me, just as I spend every minute of every day thinking about you.

‘You won’t be able to stay with Ron because we both know that relationship is long dead however hard you’ve tried to keep it alive, and while you may still have feelings for him they are no more potent than the ones I have for Molly. I love you, Hermione, and I am not willing to let you go. I want you to be my wife and I will do whatever I have to do to make that happen.’

‘Oh, Arthur—’

Hermione was sobbing as Arthur took her in his arms, his mouth finding hers, stopping her from speaking. She wrapped her arms around him, kissing him back, unable to stop the wave of emotion that rushed through her.

‘I love you,’ Arthur said again when the kiss finished.

Hermione looked at him wetly, tears still running down her face. ‘I love you, too, but I’m so scared.’

‘No need,’ Arthur assured her. ‘We’ll face this together. As long as we’ve got each other that’s all that matters.’

‘I’ve missed you so much,’ Hermione admitted, pulling him up and leading him into the bedroom, her hands already working to remove Arthur’s robe. ‘It’s been awful without you.’

‘For me, too,’ Arthur said, his hands running lightly over Hermione’s body, fingers catching her nipples, his lips leaving butterfly kisses on her neck.

He gave a loud moan as Hermione grasped his erection, pumping it gently.

‘Gods, I want to fuck you,’ he said.

‘Not yet,’ Hermione told him. ‘This first. I want to do this.’

She dropped to her knees, her mouth swooping to swallow his cock, taking as much as she could without teasing, wanting nothing more than to give Arthur the pleasure she had withheld for so long.

Arthur moaned again. ‘You need to come and sit on my face. I want to eat you and I don’t want to wait.’

They moved to the bed, Arthur lying down on his back as Hermione moved on top of him, her mouth back on his cock as she lowered herself onto his tongue.

‘I’ve never done this before,’ he admitted.

‘It’s been quite a while for me, but I’m really enjoying it,’ Hermione said.

There was no more talking for some time as each of them focussed on trying to get the other to cum, almost as if they were in a race. Hermione won, changing position so she could better swallow Arthur’s cum. Once she released him he grabbed her, pushing her down so he could attack her slit again, ignoring her pleas for clemency as he forced her into orgasm after orgasm.

At last he released her, but only long enough to change position again, Arthur’s re-hardened cock plunging deep inside Hermione as she clung to him. His heart soared as she whispered again and again how much she loved him, her voice finally breaking as another orgasm sent her spiralling out of control, and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that whatever happened in the future he had made the right decision.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione lay in Arthur’s arms trying to imagine what it would be like to be this happy all the time. She had been so miserable after she had sent him away, not wanting to admit that it was Arthur not Ron that she was in love with, knowing she had completely ruined things by falling in love with him.

It was supposed to be fun — stress relief, as she had told him — but she had let herself get carried away and whatever she did next was going to hurt her. She had thought being away from Arthur would be enough but nothing she did, not even spending time with Greg, could stop her thinking about him and wishing that he was hers. But Arthur was married to Molly and had been forever, and even if he did love her as he had told her he did just before she sent him away it wouldn’t make any difference.

The only thing she could do was end it and hope that eventually the pain would diminish a little, although there was no way she could attend George’s birthday party. Seeing Arthur again so soon would rip her apart, especially when he was playing happy families with all his children and grandchildren, his wife at his side.

But Arthur hadn’t been willing to let it lie and he had come to find her and restated his love and, amazingly, had told her that he would end his marriage for her if she only had the nerve to go for it. Hermione tried to imagine what being with Arthur all the time would be like and the thought made her feel all tingly inside, although the idea of having to tell the rest of the Weasleys what they were doing made her feel sick. 

The problem was, there wasn’t just Arthur to think about. As much as she loved him she also enjoyed the time she spent with her other ‘friends’ and she couldn’t believe that Arthur would be happy to let her continue in the way she had been, especially when he was talking about them getting married.

‘What’s the matter, my love?’ Arthur asked, a little worried that Hermione was so quiet.

‘What about this place?’ she asked.

Arthur frowned for a moment, not entirely sure what Hermione was asking. ‘What do you mean?’

‘If you and I . . . well, if we . . . what happens about my other friends?’

Arthur considered Hermione’s question. What would happen? Whenever he had thought about the two of them being together he had assumed that it would be just the two of them in a traditional relationship and eventually, hopefully, marriage. But actually, now that he came to think about it that sort of relationship didn’t work for Hermione, nor had it worked for him in the end.

Even with his great love of sex Hermione’s drive outstripped him by some way — the number of ‘friends’ she had outside of him proved that — and he was fairly sure that it wasn’t going to diminish significantly just because he was happy to make love to her on a regular basis.

There was a part of him that wanted to lock her away, to keep her only for himself, but he suspected that eventually that would make Hermione almost as unhappy as she was with Ron. What did it matter if she had a few ‘friends’? She would still be his, would still love him in a way that none of the others would ever attain and maybe, eventually, she would decide for herself that she didn’t need them because he gave her everything she needed.

‘Actually, I was thinking about seeing if Lucius was free this afternoon,’ Arthur said insouciantly. ‘I know he’s been worried about you and last time the two of us managed to give you a pretty good workout.’

Hermione looked at him in surprise. ‘Don’t you mind about the others?’

He shrugged. ‘There are a few people I would rather you considered dropping and I wouldn’t want you touting for new business, but if you want to carry on seeing Draco and Lucius I don’t mind as long as it’s made clear that nothing more will ever come of it. I suppose we should include Kingsley, too, as he’s the poor overworked Minister for Magic and you’re doing him a service,’ he added with a wink.

‘What about Greg?’ Hermione asked.

‘Goyle? _Really_?’ Arthur looked a little disconcerted at the idea.

‘He fucks really hard,’ she pointed out.

‘Yes, and I’m always worried he’s going to hurt you,’ Arthur said.

‘He’s a big teddy bear, really. He’d be mortified if he did hurt me,’ Hermione confided.

‘Do you need fucking that hard?’

Hermione stared at him.

Arthur sighed. ‘All right. But no more than once a week . . . and that goes for all of them. I don’t mind sharing you but I need sex considerably more often than Ron does.’

‘Do you think you can keep me satisfied enough for that?’ Hermione asked with a grin.

‘I don’t anticipate having a problem,’ Arthur told her as he pushed her down beneath him. He kissed her gently on the lips. ‘In fact, I think once a week for the others might be too much.’

‘Promises, promises,’ Hermione whispered in his ear.

‘I’ll promise you anything you want as long as you agree to marry me,’ Arthur assured her.

‘How could I say no?’ Hermione asked honestly. ‘I love you so much, Arthur.’

‘And I love you.’

He kissed her again, this time with far more passion.

‘So, do you want me to see if we can get hold of Lucius?’ he asked.

Hermione stared at him for a moment then shook her head.

‘I’ve got exactly what I need right here,’ she said with a smile, her hand finding his erection and squeezing. ‘I don’t need anything more.’

Arthur felt extraordinarily pleased with her response.

‘You won’t regret it,’ he said.

‘I just hope you don’t,’ Hermione admitted.

‘There is nothing I want more than to be here, with you . . . and that is never going to change,’ Arthur assured her before he kissed her again. 


End file.
